<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man of My Dreams by ichdeutscher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993492">Man of My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher'>ichdeutscher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Barely Legal, Dark Robb Stark, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Modern Era, Stalking, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb had never given humans attention. They were boring, tiresome, and frivolous. But he can't help but be curious about this boy. He was the prettiest boy Robb had ever seen. He needed to know more. He decided to find out using some not so legal methods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ROBB POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ROBB POV:</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p> </p><p>I turned around and looked at Sansa. Her face was completely pale now. I remembered a time when her face was full of color and life. That of course, was a long time gone. I shrugged back at her and looked over my shoulder. “I’m just going to do some hunting. I’ve not fed in weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed at me. “We both know that’s a lie. You fed from the serving girl a few short days ago. I saw it.”</p><p> </p><p>She was right indeed. I had fed and was not in need of feeding again any time soon. I did have other intentions, though. I wanted to see him again. I had done my best to maintain self control, but I had to see him again. If even to just look upon his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me be Sansa. I’m not going to do anything bad. You’re just nosy.”</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at me, but I was right. She was very nosy. She stepped closer to me and muttered, “I do hope that you’re not putting yourself in a position to expose yourself or me. Whatever it is that you’re doing, be certain that it’s not too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and nodded. “It’s nothing too bad. I’m not even talking to anyone. I’m just looking.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as it had come out of my mouth, I knew I had messed up. She raised her eyebrow in surprise and asked, “Oh really? You’re looking? Looking at what? Or who?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked away, not really wanting to answer. “Just let me be Sansa. Just let me be.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed but acquiesced. “Just be back before daybreak. Believe it or not, I would be somewhat upset if you were to burst into flames. And Arya would be heart broken.”</p><p> </p><p>I blew a raspberry at her.  “You would be shattered and you damn well know that.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Bye then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be back before the sun rises.” She reminded.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the door handle and turned it. I opened the door and looked back at Sansa. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” I stepped out the door and watched it close. I loved the city at night. There was nothing as beautiful as watching the stars shine and the moon glow. Of course, watching the stars shine and the moon glow were my only options, due to my present circumstances. But even before I became what I am, I had loved the night. Things were different back then; there was not the bog of the pollution obstructing the view. There was real beauty then. I used to dance with all the fairest maidens in the village, smile and swoon and flirt. It wasn’t the behavior that was expected of a knight, especially not one who had just returned from war. But it was my life and I enjoyed it. In those days, it was everyone’s aspiration to be married. Now, a simple one night stand would do just fine.</p><p> </p><p>I must admit, I was beyond disappointed with myself for how I was behaving. I had promised myself that I would never become too involved with humans and nowadays, that was pretty easy to do. I could have plenty of sex without having to remember a name and I could dance all night without having to pretend to be interested. It was better that way, better for them and better for me as well. That’s how I operated too and I liked it, but he...he was different. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he had a very pretty face, there were plenty of people with pretty faces in the world. It wasn’t because he had a nice body either, anyone could have a nice body if they went to the gym enough times. It was just him. I didn’t know how old he was, what his life was like, if he liked boys or not, I didn’t even know his name. </p><p> </p><p>I had seen him for the first time some months ago. He was at a pub with some friends and I felt compelled to follow him. I was disgusted with myself for following him too. I had never stalked someone before, not in my human life nor my present one. It was wrong and creepy. Really creepy. But I was left with no choice. I would never forgive myself if I had let him go.</p><p> </p><p>He lived in Twickenham. He’s posh. He lived on the second floor of the house, on the left side. He always slept with the window open. I climbed the house and climbed into the window. I looked into the room and there he was: lying in his bed, snoring sweetly. He had plush sheets and wild, black hair. A pretty boy, that one. </p><p> </p><p>I usually wouldn’t allow myself into the room, but I hadn’t seen him in so long and I was rewarding myself for my good behavior. I slowly climbed into the room, careful not to make a sound. I slowly walked towards his bed and carefully sat down on it. I reached out and carefully laid my hand on his right cheek. It was red and rosy, a stark contrast to his hair. Touching him granted me this orgasmic pleasure. It was like laying my hand on a god. I must have laid my hand on him for too long, because he turned over on the bed and in the process, kicking the sheets off him. He slept naked and I could see all of his body: his hair, his back, his butt, his legs, and feet. He was gorgeous. Truly gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you left home to do?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My neck snapped and I turned around to look. Sansa was standing behind me with her arms folded into a cross. She was raising her eyebrow and she was clearly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, trying not to be too loud. “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. She looked past me and gave my sleeping boy a long, hard look. “He’s very pretty.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed quietly. “I bet you do. Who is he? Your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>I ignored her. “Are you following me?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “I wanted to see what you were doing. I actually hadn’t intended to let you know that I was following you, but after seeing this, I had no choice but to ask you what’s going through your mind. Honestly, Robb, what’s going on with you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I really didn’t know the answer to her question. It was extremely out of character of me to become so invested and interested in a human. But he was so special. </p><p> </p><p>I shrugged to her. “Why are you so invested in this, Sansa? You went out of your way to follow me here. You’re acting as if I exposed myself as a vampire. I honestly don’t know why you’re being so dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at me, without answering. Then she started walking around the room, looking at all his belongings. She picked up a sheet of paper and announced. “Jon. His name is Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to her and snatched the paper from her hands. It was a research paper about the effects of social media on mental heath. He had received top marks for it too. Jon. </p><p> </p><p>I turned by attention back to Sansa. “You need to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “You’re actually not wrong. But you need to leave too and honestly, you shouldn’t come back. Say goodbye to your imaginary boyfriend now.” With that, she turned around and left. I turned my attention back to Jon. It sounded so sweet in my head. I wanted to know everything about him. But I couldn’t allow that to happen. I could hear his heart beating too. So strong. He would live a long life. I shouldn’t interfere.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” A voice asked. I had closed my eyes for a moment, but they snapped open. Jon had woken up and he was looking right at me. I could have easily glamoured into forgetting that I was even there, but I didn’t want to do that to him.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me and asked, “How did you get in here?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His voice was very nice as well. Deep enough to be masculine but light enough to be non threatening. I smiled at him. “I climbed up the side of the house.” I was being very nonchalant with him.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at me even further and then just nodded understandingly. “Oh.” He said. “This is a dream. I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>I just nodded at him. It probably does make more sense to him that he would be dreaming and that none of it was real. “Sure. You’re dreaming. My name’s Robb.” I walked to the bed and extended it to him. He smiled and shook my hand. “Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. He bit his lip and shrugged at me. “So why are your eyes red? I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like that?” I frowned at him and he assumed that I was displeased. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you. I think they look very cool on you. I was just curious.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded to him. He was nice so I would tell him. It’s not like he would remember anyway; he thought he was dreaming. “It’s because I’m a vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “Oh ok. I’m definitely dreaming then. Are you going to suck my blood then?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No, of course not. I’d never harm you that way.” I paused and smiled. “Unless you’d like me too.”</p><p> </p><p>He patted his bed. “Have a seat next to me, Robb the vampire.” I sat next to him, taking in his smell. I could have ravished him right then and there. Instead, I smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So how old are you?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 18. And you, Mr. Vampire? How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>I smirked. “Well, I’m definitely on the other side of 700 years old.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be interested by that. “Oh really? What was life like when you were, you know, not a vampire?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked into his eyes. They were a pretty shade of brown. “I was a knight in my time. I fought in the Hundred Year’s War.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? That’s pretty nice. We’re studying the Hundred Year’s War in class now. I have a paper due at the end of term.” He smiled up at me. “Do you think you could help me with it?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and nodded. “I’d be happy to. It would be my greatest honor to help you, my lord.” He giggled some sweetly. God was he gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>“Are your family vampires too?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “Everyone from my old life is long dead now. I do have a vampire family though.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded as if he understood everything I said. He looked over at a family portrait beside his bed: a family full of blondes. “My parents died when I was really young. The Targaryens adopted me. They’re very good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded to him: was glad that he was with people who were treating him well. Jon brushes a curl out of his face. “How old are you? Like, your age before you were made a vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>“23.” I answered. “But that age meant something very different in those days. I was engaged to a very beautiful woman. She was a lady in the Scottish court. She wasn’t the prettiest, but she was clever and kind. Her name was Mary.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed so enthralled with my story. “So how did you become a vampire then?”</p><p> </p><p>I was being so honest with him, it was bizarre. I had never told anyone how I was turned, not even Sansa or Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on the battlefield. Some Frenchman had run me through with his long sword. It was taking so long for me to die, I laid in agony for hours. Eventually, a vampire came. He had watched me for a time and thought I’d make a good vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “Did he become your lover?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes. But it was becoming very personal, almost too personal. I nodded. “For a time. But I don’t want to talk about that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded understandingly, clearly too kind to press the matter further. He cocked his head to the side and asked, “Do you think I’d be a good vampire?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I would make you a good vampire though, I’d teach you everything.”</p><p> </p><p>He raises his eyebrow. “Yeah? Would I be your lover too?”</p><p> </p><p>He was slowly pushing his sheets off again, broadcasting his body for me to see. God I wanted him. </p><p> </p><p>“You can be my lover if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved forward and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and chaste. He was so good. He pulled back and sighed, “I know this is a dream, but I wish it wasn’t. I wish that you could be my vampire and that I could be your human.”</p><p> </p><p>That made my heart flutter. “I can come back tomorrow, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “This a dream, Robb the Knight. I can’t control when I see you again or even if I see you again. It would be so nice to see you again though. I really do hope that I have this dream again. Maybe my therapist will tell me how to make dreams happen.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled. “I can make sure that we do this again tomorrow. I’ll see you then, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you. Kiss me again?”</p><p> </p><p>I learned in and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I’ll give you a kiss on the lips tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>I got up and walked to the window. “Goodbye, Robb the Knight.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked back at him and returned, “Goodbye Jon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I wore a smile on my face the entire way home. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Jon. Jon. Jon. I went back the house only to find Arya sitting on the staircase waiting for me.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. Obviously Sansa had gotten to her before I could: she was usually on my side.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you had a lovely night out with some human.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her. “I fail to see what that has to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and made her way over to me. “It has everything to do with me! You can be so difficult sometimes, you know that? I don’t understand why you don’t go to some of the vampire clubs. Have fun with your own species. But stalking humans? It’s not a good look for you Robb. Honestly, I want better for you.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at her. She was being so dramatic and it was pretty annoying. “How long ago were you a human? Not that long ago.” I reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in love with him or something? Because if you are, turn him and save us the trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. “I’m not in love with him. Not yet at least.”</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on her hip. “Is he that special?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes. Yes he is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When daybreak came, I was safely secured in my coffin, toying with thoughts of turning Jon. I had turned both Sansa and Arya, but those were both in moments of life and death. Jon wasn’t in any imminent danger, none other than me shagging him to death. But if we were to talk more and he asked me to turn him, I surely wouldn’t object.</p><p> </p><p>Would turning him even be ethical? When I turned Sansa, she was a lady in waiting in the court of Mary I, back in the mid 1500s. I was younger then and I found it to be wiser to align myself with . She and I were hardly friends, but I knew her brother and he was a good man, so when I saw her lying in the corner of the castle, crying after what happened to her, I gave her the choice to never feel like that again. She gladly took it. It was a bit different with Arya, though. She was a Victorian orphan and I found her in a hospital, crippled with polio. She was placed in one of the hospitals that Sansa and I helped fund in those days. I took such a shine to her though, couldn’t bear for her to be forced to forget so many experiences because of her unfortunate circumstances. When I turned Sansa and Arya, it had been for them. But if I turned Jon, it would ultimately be for me.  A selfish whim, not a noble offer.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout both my lives, I had wanted a companion. Sansa and Arya were family, sisters even, but not companions and certainly not lovers. Jon would be mine for all time. I knew I could make that commitment, but could he? He was only 18 years older. A literal baby. And I was 700 years old, talk about an age gap. Maybe Arya was right: settle down with a nice vampire and just let everything else go.</p><p> </p><p>I wish that could work. I wished I could forget about Jon. But of course, I was so looking forward to the night. I would sneak into his room again and tell him the truth: that I’m not a dream nor am I any figment of the imagination. I am completely and totally real. I’ll tell him everything: how I spent my years, where I spent them. I’ll even tell him about the man who made me a vampire. I want him to know me, really know me. We’ll talk all night and we’ll get to know each other inside and out. And then, at the very end of the night, before I have to rush home to get into my casket, I’ll ask him if he wants to join for me eternity. </p><p> </p><p>I do hope he’ll say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ROBB POV (continued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb visits Jon again, just as he promised he would. Only, things are a bit different this time around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ROBB POV (continued):</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing like feeding in the middle of the night. My feed of choice was muscular 20 somethings. Honestly, I preferred the taller ones to the shorter ones (generally more to drink). Besides, the healthier the victim, the sweeter the blood tastes. Although, I usually don’t like to call them victims. </p><p> </p><p>I had gone out as soon as the sun had set. I was on my way to Jon’s, but I felt a bit hungry and I was determined not to upset him by accidentally biting him while kissing. I didn’t have a ton of time, so I planted myself in a particularly dark alley in East London, behind a strip club. Luckily, it only took a short 5 minutes for a lonely subject to wander into the alley. He was clearly intoxicated. He was tall and muscular: just my type. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there mate.” I called out to him. We locked eyes and I glamoured him into coming over to me. I slammed him against the wall, took out my fangs, and pierced his neck. His blood was nothing special: I could immediately tell that he wasn’t the healthiest and that he smoked a decent amount of weed. While I drained him, I thought about Jon and more specifically Jon’s blood. I remembered hearing his strong heartbeat. God, it was so tempting. There was nothing better than a human voluntarily giving you their blood and then fucking them senseless. I could hear the man’s heartbeat fading and I retracted my fangs. I hadn’t killed a human for blood in centuries and according to the Vampires’ Council of 1874, it was preferred that vampires simply feed and drink their blood, but not to kill. </p><p> </p><p>It only took a few minutes to arrive at Jon’s house. I climbed the side of his house as I had done so many times before, only to find that his bedroom window was locked shut. I felt a bit offended at first, but then I realized that he thought I was a dream, not a real vampire that climbed into his window at night. I punched the window and climbed through. The sound must have woken Jon because he jumped up. I didn’t say anything and simply waited for him to speak. He squinted at me and remarked. “You’re real.”</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and continued. “You’re real. You punched through my window and climbed through. Those are bulletproof windows. Only a vampire could do that.” He chuckled to himself and continued. “I actually thought you were a dream last night. But when I woke up this morning, I was exhausted. I had been up all night talking to a vampire. So I locked my windows and I knew if you were a vampire, you’d be able to punch through. I was right.”</p><p> </p><p>He had a very satisfied look on his face. I was a bit impressed: he was very smart, but I already knew that. Smart fucker.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You’ve caught me. I’m a vampire. Has anything changed between us?”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip and merely stared at me. He shook his head. “No, nothing’s changed. If anything, I’m glad you’re real. It was too good to just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>That made me smile. “Good.” I said. “Can I get in bed with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I immediately jumped into bed with him. I got under the sheets and made myself comfortable. I looked under the sheets and saw his body: he was naked, as per usual. He tapped me from under the sheets and I slowly came up from under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He titled his head and asked, “How can you breathe under there? It’s always so stifling.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “Well that’s easy to answer: I don’t breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He muttered. He made an awkward face and then asked, “Do you do this often? I mean, talk to humans? Am I one of your many humans?”</p><p> </p><p>I kissed his cheek and smiled. “You’re a bit of a worrier, eh?” He giggled a bit but continued to look at me, waiting for an answer. “No.” I told him. “I’ve never really been that interested in humans, aside for a shag or blood. I’ve never felt this way about a human before.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile crept across his face. “And how do you feel about me?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him in place of an answer. Jon giggled and then asked, “Are you hungry? If you’re quiet enough, I can sneak downstairs and cook something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and looked at him. He was so sweet. I almost went downstairs and let him cook for me. “I’d love that, but I don’t eat food.”</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands through his hair. “Oh that’s right. Vampires don’t eat food.” Then he grabbed my shirt and asked, “Did you eat before you came here tonight? Is that why there’s blood on your shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down and sure enough, there was blood on my shirt. I had been careless. “Fuck.” I muttered. “I hadn’t meant for that to happen. Didn’t want you to see that.”</p><p> </p><p>He was staring at me, with a very blank look on his face. “Did you feed before you came?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes, I did. I didn’t want to come to you hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>His face was still blank. “So did you kill that person when you sucked their blood?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No. Of course not. I don’t kill for blood, not anymore. Haven’t in centuries, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>I heard him sigh and his face became a little softer. “Oh. Good then.” Then a wicked smile grew across his face. “So…..” he started, “If I asked you to kill someone for me, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Maybe.” I answered, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “What does maybe mean?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “Well it depends. I’m not going to go around killing people just because they stepped on your shoes. But if someone was to hurt you or even try to, consider them dead.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and shook his head. “Well don’t worry: I’d never ask you to kill anyone for me.”</p><p> </p><p>I stroked his face and kissed him on the lips. “Darling boy.” I muttered. He smiled and then he yawned. “I’m sleepy, Robb. We can’t keep meeting in the middle of the night. I have school tomorrow. How about we go to the London Eye tomorrow? I’d love that.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “If I were to go to the Eye tomorrow, I would turn to a pile of ash.” He frowned, so I added. “But, if you like, I can pick you up after school. I’ll have to use the tinted windows (for obvious reasons) and I can take you home afterwards. Everyone at home will be asleep, so we’ll have to be quiet-you don’t want to see a vampire that’s been woken up from their sleep- and we’ll have a great time. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and nodded. “I’d love that.” Then he asked, “So you’ll never be able to go out in the sun again?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “It’s complicated baby. I’m only able to go out into the sun if I have enough human blood inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned. “And to do that, you’ll have to kill someone?”</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip. “Not far from it. They would be on the brink of death and that would only get me a few hours to begin with. It’s a dangerous circle. Some vampire use humans as blood bags, using them so they can go outside whenever they like. It’s selfish.” I looked up and into his eyes. “I would never do that, even if it would let me see the sun again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to suck my blood?” He asked. Our eyes were completely locked and I could tell that he was holding his breath.i wasn’t quite sure how to answer his question. I was a vampire for God’s sake: of course I wanted to suck his blood! But I knew that he didn’t want to hear that I wanted to suck out the thing that kept him alive. But I wouldn’t lie to him: if we were going to be together, then honesty would be necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I would like to suck your blood. I wouldn’t dare to do it without your expressed permission. I’d never put my fangs in you baby. Not unless you wanted me to. I won’t hurt you ever. I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon just looked at me for a bit, then he laid his head on my chest, facing towards me. “Can I see your fangs?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled. I opened my mouth and showed him what he wanted to see. He reached out and touched the fang on the right side. He pricked his finger from the sharpness of the fang. He began to bleed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He muttered. He immediately tried to suck the blood out himself. I was keeping my jaws shut tight. I refused to let myself hurt him. He looked up at me and offered his finger to me. “You can have some, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>I was skeptical; I wasn’t sure if he was testing me or not. “Are you sure, Jon?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me. I gingerly took his finger and licked the blood. It tasted like heaven. I started to suck the blood out of his finger. I was just starting to enjoy myself when Jon snatches his finger back. “That’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He and I looked at each other for a moment and he remarked, “You stopped when I asked you to.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Of course I did.” </p><p> </p><p>He kissed me again and this time it was hard and rough. He trusted me. </p><p> </p><p>I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 4:40 AM. I sighed, “Sunrise is at 5:33. I have to go or else I’ll be dust.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed but nodded. “Fine. I go to the City of London School. I get out of school at 3. If it’s too dangerous for you, then don’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>I kissed him again and left straight out of the window. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As I entered the front door of the house, I could see the sun rising in the East. It was one of my favorite things to do: I could watch the sunrise without immediately going up in flames. Despite the urge, I had decided not to lick the rest of Jon’s blood from my lips: it would be a treat for later.</p><p> </p><p>The house was quiet and dark: just how I liked it. I was just about to walk to my room just to slide into my casket and have a nice rest, when I was stopped. “Robb, come here.” I look over to see both Sansa and Arya sitting in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, mentally preparing myself for the bullshit that was certainly soon to come. I sighed. “I honestly can’t afford to stay up with you and have a stupid conversation. I have plans tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa raised her left eyebrow. “Oh really? What plans do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “I’m picking Jon up tomorrow from school.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Sansa and Arya gasped. Arya looked at Sansa and whispered, “He’s going to go out into the day for him? The situation might be worse than what we thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded and responded. “I don’t know what we’re going to do to get him in order. He’s only hurting himself.”</p><p> </p><p>I was appalled. “Hello!” I yelled. “You can both stop acting like I’m not here!” They both looked at me: Sansa sighed and Arya shook her head. “Robb.” Sansa spoke softly. “We’re just worried about you. You’ve always talked about staying away from humans. You told us that it is best to keep our distance from then. And now what? You’re spending all your time with a human? You’re going to go out during the day for him? Robb, you have to realize that what you’re doing is dangerous. It’s dangerous for you and dangerous for your human.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite them both being annoying, they were both right: I had always preached up and down about how humans were dangerous but here I was, shacking up with a human. It was unwise and unsafe. But the fact of the matter was it didn’t matter: Jon was worth the pain and he was worth the struggle. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand why you both might be worried about me and what I’m doing, but you shouldn’t be. In case either of you had forgotten, I’ve been a vampire much longer than the both of you have and have learned things that both of you have yet to learn. Don’t try to tell me how to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “We’re going to meet Jon ourselves. We’ve both had more than enough blood to go out into the sun and we’re going to talk with him.”</p><p> </p><p>I was taken aback. “What? You’ll do no such thing. Neither of you will speak to him without my permission. I command it as your maker!”</p><p> </p><p>I saw the looks of shock wash over Sansa and Arya’s faces. Unlike some vampires, I never commanded anything of the vampires I made. They were equals, not people I could command or manipulate. But I refused to let them speak to Jon, I simply would not have it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sansa remarked, clearly shocked. “I didn’t know that you were so adamant about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed. “We’ve been here all night, doing research about your precious Jon.” She grabbed a stack of papers from beside her and began to read them. “Jon Phillip Targaryen. Born in Italy, a little over 18 years ago. His birth name is Luca. The child of two teenage parents who died in a car crash when he 6 months, adopted at age 2 by the Targaryens. Has two older siblings: Aegon who is 23 and Rhaenys who is 20. His adopted father’s name is Rhaegar. He’s a barrister, makes a decent amount of quid a year. Jon was also recently accepted into the University of Aberdeen. Huh. Isn’t that where you were born Robb?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I was from Aberdeen. In my day, King Robert the Bruce had just turned Aberdeen into a land owning area for the gentry. And despite it being a bit of a turn on that Jon was continuing his education in my hometown, I was angry at the total invasion of privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you all do this? What did you all gain from invading Jon’s privacy? I really hope you’re both proud of yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged. “Well now that you mention it, we are both proud of ourselves, it wasn’t particularly easy to get this information. We had to go out and seduce one of the guys at MI-6 to get the information. Then we had to drink his blood. We had a very solid plan to meet your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>I was so overwhelmed. Sansa and Arya had so egregiously invaded Jon’s privacy and for what? “And what were you hoping to accomplish by talking to Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa sighed and stood. “Robb, we were only going to talk to him for a bit. Nothing more than that.</p><p> </p><p>Arya snorted. “Don’t lie to him, Sansa. We were certainly not going to ‘just talk to him’. We were going to bring him back here and turn him. It’s better for everyone that way.”</p><p> </p><p>My neck snapped. “What? You were going to do what?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged. “It’s not personal Robb, we were doing it for everyone’s well being. That way you and Jon get to be together forever and we get to be at peace.”</p><p> </p><p>I opened my mouth to speak, but Sansa continued talking. “Also Robb, there’s something else that we found: Jon’s father’s little sister (Jon’s aunt) is a vampire hunter. You see, your pretty little lover was adopted from a long line of vampire hunters: the first being Aegon the Butcher. Remember him? He had the entire community shaking. And there is a chance that pretty little Jon, your favorite pet human, knew all about it. Hell, he might even be a vampire hunter himself: luring you in.”</p><p> </p><p>I gulped. Was it possible that Jon was a vampire hunter? Fuck! How had I been so stupid? I had been alive for 700 years and I had let myself be duped by an 18 year old? No. Jon couldn’t be a vampire hunter. If we was a vampire hunter, he would have killed me the first chance he had. He could have easily driven a stake through my heart and been done with it. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a vampire hunter.” I breathed out. “I know that to be a fact. I was extremely vulnerable. I even laid in his bed and we kissed. I laid next to him naked. Hell, he even let me suck his blood a little. He’s a little naive, sure, but a vampire hunter? No. That’s not what he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded. “We were just speculating, but no one’s saying for sure that Jon is a vampire hunter. But we know that he comes from a family of vampire hunters. Robb, we can’t have this. We have to turn him either way: if he’s a vampire hunter, then he’ll he stop at your command and if he’s not, then his family will stop because they’re precious Jon is an undead.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. What they were saying: it made sense. And if I wasn’t so personally attached to Jon, I would have no problem having him turned and ending it there. But I didn’t want to turn him against his will.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be another way. I don’t want to turn him without his consent.” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Arya slapped her hand against the wall in exasperation. “Robb! You didn’t give me a choice! Nor did you give Sansa a choice! Stop being so damned sentimental and be fucking reasonable.” She took a deep breath and calmed herself a bit. “It’s what’s best for us. Sure, Jon’ll be miffed with you about it for a while, but it’s what’s best for all of us. And besides, think what’ll happen to you at the Vampire Council if they find out you’ve been fraternizing with vampire hunters.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. “I’m not fraternizing with vampire hunters.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa shrugged. “Try explaining that to the council.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya stood and made her way to the door. “Are you going to command that we stay? Or will you allow us to go and fix this mess? The blood will only work for so long and we haven’t got all day.”</p><p> </p><p>I fell into a chair. They were right: that was what was so annoying. They were right. “Go on.” I said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa moves towards the door as well, following Arya. Sansa gave a soft smile in my direction. “It’s ok, Robb. You’re doing the right thing. Besides, just think of how much time you and Jon will be able to spend together now. You’ll have all the time in the word now.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and Arya quickly walked out of the house, before I could change my mind. I literally felt sick to my stomach, a feeling that I hadn’t felt since I was a human. I stood up and made my way to my coffin. It was an unfortunate and quiet journey, one filled with self loathing and disgust. I stepped into my coffin and closed it. Fuck. I would have to get Jon one too. He would have to sleep in mine until the coffin was ready. I would have to teach him so much, not that I really minded. All I wanted was for him to forgive me for what I was doing to him. It was just wrong. Wrong and selfish.</p><p> </p><p>I had been made a vampire on a battlefield. It was a cold day, I remember that much. It was dark too. I had expected to die: I had even wanted it. It would have been a mercy. Besides that, it was an honorable death. Out of nowhere he took me….bit me, made me what I am now. For 200 years, we traveled back and forth through Medieval Europe. Those were dark times, inequality, serfdom, and of course, the Black Plague. He and I went hungry for many nights, not wanting to drink poisoned blood. But when the plague ended, he ravaged and raped and killed, just because he could. I never tried to stop either, I let him go on. He must have killed tens of thousands. I can’t remember their names, nor their faces, but I could remember their screams. His favorite thing was to have rough and agressive sex over the body of a victim that he had just drained. And in all honesty, I liked it for a while too. As I said, it was a dark time. Some time around the 1400s, he castrated this Dutch peasant called Theon. He disfigured, emasculated, and called the boy: Reek. When Reek was on the brink of death, he made him a vampire so he would spend all of eternity in his servitude. I can still remember we had a terrible fight in Budapest, sometime in the 1530s, I don’t recall the year. He had feasted on 200 bodies in one night and had even had sex with one of them….it was too much. I still remember the look on his face when I left: total confusion. He was pale and dark haired, he sort of looked like Jon, if you squinted. He was a bastard too, just like Jon, but that meant something very different in those days. From time to time I pondered where he was and what he was doing. It was better that I didn’t know. I never did forgive him for making me a vampire, not that he ever really wanted forgivenesses to begin with. I know that I eventually moved passed it and got over it, but I could never forgive him. Would Jon be the same, totally unable to forgive me? It was clear that I would find out very soon. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that I felt exhausted, I didn’t actually get any rest. It was like my entire body was trapped in some weird loop of guilt. Was it even possible to feel guilt for something that I hadn’t even done yet? Apparently it was entirely possible. I laid in my coffin, staring and blinking, feeling disgusted with myself. So when a knock fell on my coffin, I was glad to have a break from sitting and waiting around.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my coffin and saw Arya standing above me. “He’s in the basement.” She informed me. “He’s a fighter, that one. Pretty fucking fiesty too.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling a bit of pride at hearing of Jon’s resilience, I was still dreading turning him. I slowly rose from my casket. I looked at her and said, “Whatever happens, don’t come down to the basement. You and Sansa need to get in your coffins. And you two better believe that I’ll have some words for you both when I’m finished with Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes but nodded. “Yes I know. I knew that you wouldn’t let us get away with this without saying anything. But I’m not too worried about it.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked past her, having lost all will to continue the conversation. I could feel the tension rising as I made my way to the basement. I slowly crept down the stairs to see Jon. Sansa and Arya had roped him against the wall. It was fare from the most human thing to do, but it was necessary: making a vampire was a nasty business. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t looking at me, his head was turned in the opposite direction. I sighed and muttered, “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>His head snapped over at me. He had a bruise right above his eyebrow and he wore a defeated look upon his face. He shook his head and asked, “Was it all a joke to you? You tricked a stupid human into feeling something for you, into letting you in my bed, into letting you suck my blood from my finger. Was it funny? Did you come here and tell your little vampire family how stupid I am? Did you feel like a big man then? Did you feel satisfied with yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>I was completely speechless; nothing was coming out of my mouth. I couldn’t even think, nothing was formulating in my mind. </p><p> </p><p>He continued. “I’m so fucking stupid. I spent my entire life dodging guys that would take advantage of me and manipulate me, only for you to come in and completely wreck my life. So now what? Are you going to drain me? Suck all the blood from my body and then throw my corpse into the Thames?”</p><p> </p><p>I fell to my knees. “No! I’m not going to kill you! Well, I am, but not in that way. I have to make you a vampire. It’s not my choice but it must be done. And I have never laughed about you or me or us. There’s nothing funny about it. I want to be yours, Jon and I want you to be mine. But I swear to you, I would have never bothered you if I had known that this would happen. I swear it.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Well you’ll have to excuse me if I have trouble believing you, Robb the Vampire. If you wanted to make me a vampire, you could have done it in my room, in my bed. Why are you doing it now, huh? Why did you have your little goons drag me from my bed to this dark and cold basement? What was the reason?”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. “It’s a long story!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed sarcastically. “Well if you’re planning to make me a fucking vampire, we have all the time in the world. Don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>He had a point. I took a deep breath and answered the original question. “It’s because of your family. Sansa and Arya ( the two vampires that captured you) did some research on you (for reasons that I still don’t know) and it turns out that your aunt is a vampire hunter. There was some worry that you might also be a vampire hunter. I was and am still certain that you’re not, but it was a safety precaution. You see, if you’re a vampire hunter, we stop you by making you a vampire. And because your aunt is a vampire hunter, she’ll stop because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon has an incredulous look on his face. “I’m not a fucking vampire hunter.” Then he added, “You and your little friends are stupid as all get out. You turning me won’t make my aunt not want to kill you, it’ll make her want to kill the fuckers who turn her nephew into a fucking vampire!”</p><p> </p><p>I gulped. He did have a point and I should have known better than to take the word of those much younger than myself. But in 700 years, I still wasn’t quite sure about how to get rid of a vampire hunter. Other than killing them.</p><p> </p><p>I moved closer to him. He was angry, livid even. He probably felt manipulated. Lied to. Sad. “Jon, I’m sorry. You must believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon didn’t even respond. He didn’t look in my direction either. I wanted to cry, but I stopped myself, I didn’t want to Jon to see tears of blood running down my face. That would hardly entice him to become a vampire. I reached out and stroked his cheek very slowly. He didn’t move or even speak. He simply sat and let it happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon.” I whispered. “I won’t do it without your expressed permission. If you tell me to let you go, I will. I’ll command Sansa and Arya to leave you alone for the rest of your life and all this will be a bad dream. It’s your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell from his eye as he quietly asked. “It’s too late now, though, isn’t it? I feel as though the choice has already been made. It’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right. He was in the basement of a vampire house. He was tied up. I didn’t want to tell him, but the day his life had changed was the day I set my eyes on him. I should have turned the other way: it would have been better for him that way. Maybe even better for both of us. But it was too late now.</p><p> </p><p>Jon forced a sad smile across his face and quietly asked, “What will it be like? For you and me? You’ll be good to me right? Someday we’ll laugh about this right?”</p><p> </p><p>I kissed his cheek. “I’ll be so good to you, I swear it. We’ll have so much fun together too, you won’t be able to stand it. We’ll travel the world, see things. I’ll teach you everything that you’ll need to know. I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded and then repeated, “I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.” He cocked his head to the side and asked, “What does blood taste like?”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but to chuckle at the question and to my surprise, Jon laughed too. I just smiled at him and responded, “Well, there’s nothing that I can really compare it to. There’s blood that tastes good, that comes from healthy people. Unhealthy people taste bad. And let me tell you, the blood from the plague was truly foul. Never had anything like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and giggled, before readopting a frown on his face. He sighed and asked, “It’s best that we get started now, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and instructed, “Lay down now. It’ll be better if you lay down.” He did ask I told him to. “Are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. Then he gave me a hard slap across the face. “That was for kidnapping me. Now I’m ready.” Then he added a sweet, “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. At that, I retracted my fangs and dug as deep as possible into his skin. Then, he let out the loudest scream I’ve ever heard in all my 700 years of life..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading this, thank your finishing this chapter. I wasn't sure if I made it obnoxiously long, so tell me if I should stick to writing shorter chapters. And of course, I'll be happy to address any questions/concerns in the comments. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flashback Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, this is the last Robb POV chapter for a while. I was going to jump right into Jon's transformation into vampirehood, but I thought it might be a good idea to talk about Robb's transformation into a vampire and show in the next chapter how he treats Jon's transformation differently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback Chapter</p><p>(ROBB POV)</p><p> </p><p>(A French battlefield, circa 1340)</p><p> </p><p>“You are one of the most honorable knights that I had ever been given the pleasure to fight alongside.” The general laid a hand on my shoulder. We were both about to die, we knew it. We were terribly outnumbered and outplanned and an entire cavalry was racing towards. “Sir Robb, it’s been an honor.” I gulped and looked at him to distract myself from the coming onslaught of soldiers coming our direction. I knew my father would make sure that my fiancee would be taken care of after my death. My younger brother would inherit my title. I forced a smile onto my face and looked at the general. “The pleasure is truly mine. I wouldn’t want to die standing beside any other man.” The calvary was upon us and I watched as a man on a white horse lowered his sword. He ran me through with it. I fell to the ground and sighed. I looked down at my stomach to see the copious amounts of blood pouring out of my insides. I could hardly feel a thing, though, any pain was really beyond me at the moment. I recited a prayer in my head and just waited for death.</p><p> </p><p>Except, it never came. I couldn’t move a single limb and there was still blood coming out of the hole in my stomach, so it was impossible for me to live much longer. The battlefield was completely abandoned, not a soul in sight. It was dark too. Completely black. Then, I heard some rustling. It was faint, almost completely innocuous, until I heard it again. I assumed that it was an animal of sorts that had come to devour my flesh and finally take me from the world. But when the figure finally came into my sight it was not an animal, it was a person. A man.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately rethought any pledge that I had made when I had thought that I was about to die. I sighed and then opened my mouth. Only for the faintest, “Help.” to escape my lips. I could barely hear it myself, and yet the man’s head snapped over to me. He immediately headed in my direction. Pale and dark haired and lacking a shirt, despite it being the height of winter. When he arrived, he stood over my body while shaking his head and laughing. “You stupid fuck.” He muttered to himself. “I actually thought that you might have the sense enough to run when you saw those soldiers coming for you. I guess I was wrong though.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes turned toward the hole in my stomach. He dipped two fingers in, eliciting a scream from me. “You silly boy. If you had been stabbed a few miles to the right, we would have finished by now. But of course, you and your general decided to be difficult and we really haven’t much time left. So, I’ll just start now and introduce myself later.”</p><p> </p><p>I could barely speak and every time I tried to open my mouth, it felt completely dry. The man moved over me like a snake, only to bite my neck. I screamed at that too. He held onto my neck for a while too, just continuing. I didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. It felt like something was being forced inside of me, like there was something going from all angles of my body.</p><p> </p><p>He released his bite and moved back. His face was covered in my blood and his teeth .... his teeth were so long, like the ones that you might see on a dog or a bat. He grinned and asked, “It hurts, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. He grinned even further. “It always does. That’s because you’re dying. But don’t worry, the pain that you’re feeling now is the last pain you’ll ever feel. You’ll never have to feel any pain again. I’ll make sure of it.” He sat beside me, as my body began to convulse. I was literally foaming at the mouth. “I’ve followed you for some time now, Sir Robb of Aberdeen. Only 23, but accomplished in battle and even more brave and courageous than Robert the Bruce himself. But of course, that’s your namesake, isn’t it?” He simply continued, as if he had answered his own question. “You’re probably wondering what’s happening to your body. I’ll tell you in the simplest terms: you’re decomposing. Now that probably sounds very daunting to you, but in fact, I’ve given you the greatest gift of all: immortality. Along with strength, courage, and power.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed maniacally and then asked, “Where are my manners? My name is Ramsay. I’m your maker. Some vampires are very comfortable with ordering the vampire they made around, but I’m not sure that I would like that. Of course, you are the first vampire that I’ve ever made, so we shall see how this goes.” He paused and then continued, “I know your backstory, so it would only be fair to tell you mine as well: I was born in the principality that you now call Wales about 1.200 years ago. Yes, I’m 1,200 years old. But hey, I don’t look a day over 26 do I?” He laughed at his own joke and then continued, “My family were druids and I was one as well. Until, of course, I was banished from the village for an alleged murder. I ended up in Londinium, which you’d now call London, as some Roman’s slave. Long story short, he thought I was fun to have around, so he turned me.” His face turned into a deep frown and it was clear that he was seething with anger. “He thought I was his puppet, but I showed him.” He looked at me again and shook his head, a smile returning to his face. “Oh well. If you behave, maybe I’ll tell you the story sometime. Maybe. Anyway, believe it or not, but 1,200 years is a long time to be alive. About 100 years ago, I decided that it was time I settled down, built a life with someone.” Then his eyes, which were distinctly dark red, turned to me. “You are that someone, Sir Robb. Although, you won’t be needing that silly title anymore, not where we’re going. I’ve chosen you for many reasons, your honor, your bravery, your good looks. Best of all, I know that you’ll be loyal to me. You’re mine, now.”</p><p> </p><p>The pain had subsided, but I was still unable to move or talk. Ramsay just continues, “We’ll have a world of fun together. I promise we will. We’ll murder, we’ll rob, we’ll kill, and we’ll feast. You’ll see. I’ll teach everything I know, dear boy.” Then he grunted. “I had hoped that this would take so long, but it appears the sun is rising and that’s no good for either of us, so I must sling you over my back.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, desperate for him to leave me be. He grabbed me anyway and threw me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of flour. Then he ran at an inhuman speed. We arrived at some castle, not too far from the battlefield. Unfortunately, instead of taking me into the castle, he placed me down in the stables. He smirked at me and announced, “You won’t be able to go out in the sun for very long, not anymore at least. Of course there are ways to get around that, but we’ll talk about those later. You’re almost finished, I can tell.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “We can take revenge on those who did this to you. The man who ran you through with his sword…..he’ll be taken care of. He’ll be your first kill.” Then he added. “Well, your first kill of your vampire life. We both know that you’ve killed many in your human life in the name of king and country.” He started rambling. “Silly humans. No better than us, not really. They just like to pretend that they’re not vicious and bloodthirsty. But they are.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned over to me and smiled. “It’s finished.” He announced. He sounded far too gleeful for my taste. “Stand.”</p><p> </p><p>I was certain that I wouldn’t be able to stand, but it was easy. I sprang up to my feet. I looked down at hole and it had completely healed. He smiled. “Aye. That’s right. You look well. I’ve made a fine choice in you, Robb.”</p><p> </p><p>I cocked my head to the side. “I’m starving.” I informed him. “What do you have to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes out of annoyance. “If you had simply gotten stabbed earlier, you would have had a meal ready for you. But you decided that you just had to be honorable.” He paced back and forth before informing, “You can have one of the dogs. I’ll one warn you, they’re vicious dogs.They’d kill a human. This is your chance to show me how much of a strong vampire you are. Show your maker how much a brute you can be.”</p><p> </p><p>He walks to the other side of the stable. He releases one of the dogs from its cage and told me, “Sink your teeth into it. She’s going to run at you, so you need to sink your teeth into her before she has a chance to struggle. It’s an important lesson. Humans will struggle too. You have to sink your teeth into them too, make it fast before they can put up too much of a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>I was starving and sinking my teeth into a dog sounded like the dumbest thing I had ever heard. Yet, I was starving and he had saved my life, so I was willing to take his word for it. The dog came charging at me and I grabbed it as soon as I could and sunk my teeth in it. Immediately, the sharp teeth that Ramsay had protruded from my own mouth. And I hate to say it, but the dog tasted delicious. I was disgusted with myself, drinking the blood from a dog with so little care, but God, if it didn’t taste like Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t remember how long it went on for, but I knew when the blood stopped flowing into my mouth. I kept sucking though, desperately trying to taste more. Ramsay laughed at me. “You’ve drained her, Robb. You can let go now, you murderous beast.”</p><p> </p><p>I let go of the dog and then demanded. “Give me another dog. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay shook his head. “No. I let you have the dog because you’re hungry. I’m certain that you’re full now and simply being greedy. You’re a vampire and killing and draining animals is beneath you and should only be done during times of desperation. You can surely wait until nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was desperate for more. “Give me another dog. Or I’ll fight you. You should know, I was the best dueler in all of the Kingdom of Scotland. None has bested me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay broke out in raucous laughter. “You wish to fight me?” He continued laughing. “My boy, I’m 1,200 years old and you were just made. I would have you on the floor within seconds. However, I do appreciate your courage.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiled and laid down on the hay. “Come here.” I did as I was bid, laying down on the hay with him, laying my head on his chest. He softly whispered in my ear, “I waited and watched you for seven years, my boy. Seven long years. Delayed gratification, if you will. But in these short few minutes, I see that you were well worth the wait. You are a prize, Robb.” He laid a kiss on my forehead and then muttered, “Now, you’ll rest during the day. It’s better that you become accustomed to it. I had a casket made for you. It’s in the castle though.” He paused, then continued. “Be sure to note that when I take you to the castle tomorrow, you will be called Sir Robb by the servants. I will tell them that you are an old friend of mine and that you will be staying with us for the duration of the season. We’ll have to move around quite a bit, that’s how it is. Oh, one more thing, the servants are not for you to eat, no matter how hungry you get.” He laid a quick kiss on my lips. “Mine.” He muttered. “I should also tell you, I won’t take kindly to seeing what’s mine with others. If you ever decide to take a lover, I’ll kill them. No matter if it’s a man or a woman or a cow. And then I’d have to punish you and I would truly hate to do that. In return, I’ll never be untrue to you and I’ll always be faithful to you.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, sleepily. “Sure.” He laughed at that. “Rest then, Robb. And when you wake in the night, we’ll take revenge on the man who ran you through with his sword.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I awoke to the general nudging of Ramsay’s little finger. “Wake up. It’s the middle of night. I scoured their camp while you slept. I would have taken you along with me, but you would have been overzealous and drawn attention to us. He’s a nobleman of some sort. He has his own tent on the edge of their army’s camp. It will be very easy to take him. You know what you’re supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes, I’m supposed to drain him like I did the dog. It’s just that, it seems a bit unethical to kill him while he sleeps. He tried to kill me in a battle, but to attack a man while he sleeps? It seems wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay huffed in annoyance. “The man put his sword through you. The time for mercy has passed. Come.”</p><p> </p><p>I reluctantly rose from the hay I had laid down upon. I stood and brushed the hay out of my hair. Ramsay laid a kiss on my cheek. “Let’s go, you handsome fucker. You were willing to fight me for the chance to drink from another dog, you will revel at the taste of a human. I swear to you, that there is no better taste in all the world than a healthy, young, strong, human. But you will soon see that.” He smiled darkly and asked, “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes. More than ready.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Ramsay and I had ridden all the way to their camp via horse. Ramsay had led me to the general’s tent. “What are you waiting for? Go in.”</p><p> </p><p>	<br/>	I looked back at him then said, “Well there are two soldiers standing outside his tent. Am I expected to drain them both?”</p><p> </p><p>	Ramsay grunted and rolled his eyes, “That’s a light inconvenience at best, but still nothing to worry yourself about. I’ll kill them both, so you can go in and drain the general. I want him to be your first kill, not some no name soldiers.” Before I could even ask him what that meant, he disappeared from my side, killed both soldiers, and then returned to me. He then smiled ruthlessly, with a heart in both hands. “Their hearts are still pumping. I’ll let you have them, if you hurry up and kill the general.”</p><p> </p><p>The hearts looked delicious and I found myself rushing into the general’s. I could hear Ramsay behind me, listening and watching. I walked right up to where the general was lying and I knocked him on the head. He immediately tried to stand up. Upon seeing me, he reached for his sword, but I grabbed his hand. I hadn’t meant to, but I could hear the bones in his hand crunching from my grip. The general screamed. Ramsay tsked, “Uh uh, Robb. Don’t play with your food. Go ahead and finish him.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at the man and asked, “Do you remember me? You ran your sword through me earlier. You tried to kill me. If you were smart, you would have finished the job. Now, I must kill you.” Before he had a second to think, I bit down into the side of his face. God, it was glorious. I had thought that tasting the blood of the dog was glorious, but to dine on the blood of an enemy was orgamsic. I just sucked and suckedn and sucked the blood from his body. I didn’t know how much time had passed, nor did I care, I just continued to drain his body. When the blood stopped, I pulled back and collapsed on the bed.  Ramsay walked over and plopped down on the bed. He offered me one heart. “One for me, one for you.” He said. I snatched the heart from him and immediately tried to suck any remaining blood from it. Ramsay looked around the bed and just laughed. “You’ve made such a mess, dear.” Then his eyes became even darker than before. “That’s fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed my shirt and kissed me roughly. “I ought to fuck you right here, on this bed.” He muttered, mostly to himself. He grabbed the hem of my pants and mercilessly pulled them down. He turned me over and grabbed both my asscheeks, playing with them and clearly enjoying himself. He then whispered into my ear, “Mine.” I couldn’t see him, but I certainly heard him relieve himself of his clothes. Then, I felt a large, throbbing rob enter me. As Ramsay fucked into me, I thought about my life. While I had always been attracted to women, I had been curious about men, not that I would have ever allowed myself to act on it. But clearly now was different. I was no longer a human, I was immortal. Why should I have been bogged down by any rules than someone else invented? I was free and liberated and I could do whatever I pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay moaned while fucking me. “Your virgin hole grips around my cock like a child clings to a mother’s teat.” He began to fuck me rougher and harder. I was in total ecstasy: I was drunk from the bloody, pleasured from the sex, and shocked by my own capability of violence. Hell, a body of a man drained of his blood laid next to us as we fucked. He began to claw his fingernails on my back. “You fucking love it. I can tell. Boys like you, you need cock. You were born to take cock. Born to take my cock.” He thrashed into me, time and time and time again. “I haven’t fucked anyone in years, waiting for this virgin hole. And tonight, I’ve finally been rewarded. Mine. Mine. Mine.” I had lost all sense of self as he fucked into me. It did feel amazing, though. An experience that truly had no rival. “I’m going to cum deep inside you. Fuck. That’s right. Here it comes.” Then, a river of semen flew into my butt as Ramsay moaned and yelled. He sighed for a few moments, then pulled out. I looked over at him as he pulled his pants up. He kissed me on the cheek and said, “I have some business to take care of into town, but you should return to the castle. Enter through the front door, refer to yourself as Sir Robb, and tell them that you’re a guest of mine.” He threw a medallion in my direction. “Here, take that. My servants would know that came from me.”</p><p> </p><p>I groaned. “Why can’t I come with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “That’s nice, but no. Go to the castle and do not disobey me.”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “How am I to ride a horse after you just thrashed me?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at that. “I don’t know. You’re a pragmatic lad. I’m certain that you’ll be more than able to figure something out. Go on home now. I’ll be there long before daybreak. I swear it.” </p><p> </p><p>I slowly rose from the blood soaked bed and more or less on accident caused the corpse to fall onto the floor. Ramsay laughed at that too, thinking that I had done it on purpose. “On your wicked way, dead lad. I’ll see you shortly.” He laid a kiss on my cheek and I was off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The castle was broad and completely dark. It consisted of one main tower, which cast an enormously large shadow over the lands below it. When I arrived, I left a simple knock onto the door. An old man came and opened it. “Yes?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him in an attempt to put him at ease. “Hello there. I’m Sir Robb, one of Ramsay’s friends. He has told me that I should come here tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>I had expected the man to open the door at my announcement, but the old codger did no such thing. He simply frowned. “My master has not returned home in two nights time. If you are a friend of my master’s, you will return when he returns. If I allow you in and you prove to be false…..” The man shudders with fear. “I don’t know how I would be punished. However, I do know the punishment would be severe.”</p><p> </p><p>I appreciated his concern but I was annoyed. And I knew that it wouldn’t be too long before the sun rose. I grasped at the medallion and shoved it in the man’s view. “Your master gave this to me in order to assure that I have safe passage into his castle. Open the door. I’ll not ask again.”</p><p> </p><p>The man was growing increasingly worried, that was clear and I was growing increasingly impatient. The man’s hands began to shake. I looked at his hands and I counted them: there were only 8. A finger was missing from both hands. “Please leave.” The man asked. Suddenly, I felt a bit hungry again and I could see a vein bulging out of the side of the man’s neck. It looked delicious. Ramsay had told me that his servants were not food. Yet, Ramsay had also said that showing the medallion was sure to ensure my entry into the castle and that had failed too. Besides, it was his fault that his servants were disobedient and difficult. I had resigned myself to leaving and turning around. Unfortunately, the man tried to slam the door in my face before I was even given the opportunity to leave and that really annoyed me. I could have easily flung the man out of the way, but I had done my best to be kind and patient and that was how I was repaid? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the door and flung it open. The man screamed as I grabbed him. I latched onto his neck, sucking and draining him. His blood was fulfilling, sure, but it was not nearly as good as the general’s. When I was finished with him, he dropped to the floor. I was bloodthirsty and drunk on the taste of blood. I went running into the kitchens, draining the cooks and the chefs. I went out to the barns, draining the farmers. I had even gone back to the stables to drain another dog and when a stable boy saw what I was doing, I drained him too. I was ashamed of myself, in truth. I was draining and killing anyone and anything in my sight and there was a river of blood that followed me all over the castle. In a short time, I had drained any and every living member of Ramsay’s castle and had moved onto the farm animals. I was in the barn, draining a pig, when Ramsay walked into the barn, shaking his head at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Your miserable brute.” He said with disdain. “I gave you one order: not to drink the blood of my servants! You completely ignored that and then have the audacity to begin to drink from my animals! Your bloodthirst caused a massacre.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him like a child looks at his father. “I’m sorry, I truly hadn’t meant to. It’s only because the man at the door wouldn’t let me in. I showed him the medallion and he still wouldn’t let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay shrugged in annoyance. “Ok then. He always was a miserable fuck and I had to punish him, twice. I understand why you drained him. But why did you drain the entire estate?”</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip. “Because I wanted to?”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay nodded. He walked over to me and grabbed my jaw and looked into my eyes. “Aye, that’s right. Because you wanted to. You’re a bloodthirsty brute.” He kissed me roughly. “I’m so fucking proud of you. I’m annoyed with you too, don’t get me wrong, but I’m proud.” He sighed and stood. “We’ll have to leave the castle tomorrow. I’ll make arrangements.” He started to leave and then turned back to me. “You might as well drain everything, it’ll be no use to me now.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled. “Okay, Ramsay. I'd be glad to.” And happily continued my merry work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Next couple of chapters will go back to focusing on the established plotline (Robb and Jon's relationship) but if people are interested in an occasional flashback chapter between Robb and Ramsay, I'd be happy to do that. Or if instead writing a prequel once the story is finished, that's fine too. Or you can tell me how you feel about the story so far, my comments are always open. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. JON POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(JON POV)</p><p> </p><p>“Jon?” A voice asked me. “Can you hear me? Jon” The voice continued. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up in the direction of the voice. It was Robb. “Jon.” He said, completely calm and soft. “You're awakened.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed me. He started very slowly, then he became more and more aggressive, touching my entire body, licking me from my head to my neck and then back again, holding my firm and steady. Then, he looked up at me and muttered, “You’re a vampire now.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “Yes, I know that too.” He nodded and continued kissing me. I groaned and shoved him off me. I was far from a romantic mood by any measure. “I’m hungry.” I said to him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “I knew you would be. When I was made, I felt a hunger so strong that I slaughtered an entire household and even animals in the farm. It’s just, vampires can only go out into the light if they have enough human blood in them.”</p><p> </p><p>I squinted at his words. “You just drained all the blood from my body. Or do you not recall when you killed me, only ten minutes ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb recoiled with a frown. “Jon, I’d certainly prefer if you didn’t call it ‘killing’. I made you a vampire. I am your maker, not your killer.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, not particularly caring either way. “Fine. Call it whatever you like. I’m still starving. If you knew that I was going to be starving then you should have prepared something for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb rolled his eyes and stood. “Come and follow me.” I stood up, following after him. He gently took me by the hand and guided me away from the damp floor. He led me into a door, which was locked with a security pad. He punched the digits to it and we entered. “What was the code?” I asked in curiosity. Robb shook his head and informed, “I’m the only one in this entire house who knows the code to it. I’m not keeping it from you because of a lack of trust, I just know that once you’ve come, you’ll want to keep coming for many times over and it’ll run dry. I’ll tell you in 50 years.”</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow and quietly repeated, “50 years?” My attention was quickly diverted to the room, filled with barrels. “You’re keeping me from barrels of beer?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb chucked a bit. He grabbed one barrel and lifted it above his head. He brought it to me and lifted the top from it. He motioned me over and told me to, “Have a look at it.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to him and took a look into the barrel: blood. “A barrel full of blood?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>Robb nodded. “An emergency stash, if you will. For times like these when you can’t go outside.” Robb smiled. “Go on now, love. Drink until your throat dries up. You’ll love the taste, I swear it.”</p><p> </p><p>I was a bit skeptical, but I did as I was instructed. I lowered my to taste my first drop of blood. I had tasted blood before, as a human, most notably the time I pricked my finger on a nail. I had tasted the blood from my finger and it hadn’t had a taste. At least, not a taste that was memorable in any way shape or form. Tasting the blood as a vampire was quite a different experience. At first, it was a single drop. Then drinking more and more. I hadn’t even realized that I had drunk so much. Before I had even realized it, I had drunk the entire barrel in a matter of seconds. I raised my head from the bottom, in a complete state of frenzy. “More!” I yelled. I had expected Robb to turn around and open another barrel from me to drink from, but he shook his head. “No. The barrel alone is the equivalent to three human bodies. The first thing that you must learn as a vampire is self control. Now, I will give you the opportunity to turn around and walk out. If you protest, I will have to sling you across my back and drag you from here. Which will you prefer, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as I wanted to make an attempt to go around him and rip open another barrel of blood, I had a suspicion that Robb would indeed sling me across his back, just as he had promised and I knew that the last thing my pride could afford was to be slung across his ice cold back. Under protest, I turned around and left the room. Robb sighed. “That’s too bad.” He muttered, “I was slightly hoping that you would take the bait. I would have loved to have thrown you across my back.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. He followed me from the room, closing the door behind me and he made certain that it was locked and sealed tightly. Robb then gave up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. “Well then my love, now that you have been fed, what would you like to do today?”</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and looked at him and gave him a sweet and gentle smile, the sweetest that I can muster. “I’d like to go out today. There are some things that I must do.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb frowned at me. “Maybe I haven’t expressed this to you enough, so let me explain myself yet again: vampires that go out into the sun burn.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “Be that as it may, vampires with enough human blood in their body can go out just like anyone else. You have my blood inside you and I have the blood from the barrel.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb frowned even further, knowing that I had outsmarted him. “What could you possibly want to do outside when we could stay inside? We can make love all day and night, tangled in each other’s arms. Doesn’t that sound simply magnificent?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” I responded. While staying in bed all day with Robb did arouse me, we would literally have eternity to do that. We had much more important things to do. “Take me to the car.” I demanded. I waited a moment and watched Robb’s reaction, curious if he would deny me. Instead he sighed and turned around. “Come on then.” He muttered. He led me out to the back of the house and into the garage, where his beautiful black tinted car awaited. I skated over to the passenger seat and jumped in as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Where are we off to?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The City of London.” I responded and then I gave him the exact address.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded as he pulled onto the street. I could hardly see out of the deeply tinted windows so I was curious as to how Robb could have seen them himself. But I didn’t actually care enough to verbally ask. Instead, I requested something from him. “Tell me a story.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb raised an eyebrow. “A story? A story about what?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve been around for 700 years. I imagine you would have heard a decent story or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb chuckled at that. “Maybe. Maybe not.”</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my brows at the annoyingly flippant answer. Then something popped into my head. “Tell me about your maker.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb visibly tensed, which only heightened my curiosity. “I don’t really wish to talk about that, love.”</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “It’s only fair, if you think about it. You know everything about my maker. How is it fair that I don’t know anything about yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. I know everything about your maker because I am your maker.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “And your point is what? I don’t know why you won’t just tell me a little. It’s not like I have anyone to tell, seeing as though I’ve been ripped away from my life without consent and against my will.” I thought that adding that last bit would spur him on: I really wanted to know about his maker and why he was so reluctant to tell me anything about him.</p><p> </p><p>Robb groaned but he gave into me. “Fine. What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb shrugged. “Sort of. He would have been considered gorgeous in the time that he and I were still in contact. Less so now, because he’s so pale.”</p><p> </p><p>That made me snicker. “Did he tell you about his maker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a little.” Robb said. “He never said too much about him. He was some Roman general. He made it sound like it was a very negative experience, so I never asked.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and then asked the question I really wanted to know. “Did you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb didn’t answer at first. He slowly opened his mouth to answer a quiet, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, “Awww, isn’t that sweet. A young medieval vampire Robbie in love with his maker.” Then I raised an eyebrow, “Are you still in love with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb rolled his eyes. “Don’t be daft.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “Fine, fine. Did he treat you well?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb made a sharp turn causing me to hit my head on the side of the car. “Ow.” I muttered. Robb looked over at me and answered, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>I squinted at him and asked, “No, what?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and reiterated, “No, he didn’t treat me well.”</p><p> </p><p>I knew that must have been somewhat hard for Robb to admit, so I decided that I would not press any further. “Thank you for telling me that, Robb. It does mean a lot to me that you share things with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb just looked over at me and offered me a smile. “I’m glad to hear that. I want us to be honest with each other, ok? Relationships are hard enough when they're for 3 months, let alone eternity. We’ll both have to stick together and work to be sure that we work out.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, agreeing with him. “You’re right, Robb.” He pulled into a little car park at the building. I turned to open the car door when Robb gently grabbed my arm and offered me sunglasses. “You don’t need anyone seeing your eyes and getting suspicious. Put them on and I’ll do the same.” I nodded, taking the sunglasses and putting them on to disguise my newly red eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I knew the building like the back of my hand: it was my father’s building. He worked on the 23rd floor in an office by the window. I knew that would probably be the last opportunity I would have to speak with him, so I would take it. </p><p> </p><p>I had a building pass, which gained me access to the building, with Robb trailing after me. We took the elevator up, with the same outdated music playing in the background. I used to find the sound of that music unbearable, but somehow it provided me with the comfort of some sort of familiarity and it reminded me that at least one thing in my life hadn’t changed. Even if it was just shitty elevator music. Once we arrived at the 23rd floor, we went straight to the receptionist’s desk. I knew her well: her name was Jane, she lived in Clapham and she drove a mini Cooper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there Jane.” I said to her.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at me. “Hi Jon! What are you doing at this hour? Shouldn’t you be in school?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “Technically yes, but I wanted to come in and see my father.”</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to like that. “That’s very nice of you. I wish some of my kids would come in and visit me during work hours. Well, you picked the perfect time to stop in: he’s in his office and doesn’t have a meeting for hours. Shall I buzz his office and tell him that you and your ‘friend’ are here?” She put an awkward emphasis on friend as if she knew that he was more than a friend. She and Robb both looked at me as if answered, “He’s my boyfriend, actually. And no, I’ll be going in there alone.” She nodded and buzzed into the office and let my father know I was there. Robb turned around and sat in one of the lounge chairs as I made my way to my father’s office. </p><p> </p><p>I knocked on the door and asked, “Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” He countered. I opened the door to see him with glasses on. I closed the door behind me. “Have a seat.” He said. I did as he told me. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why are you out of school right now? And why do you have sunglasses on inside?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. I decided to ignore his questions. “I just wanted to come and see you father.”</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows. “You just saw me in the morning. We had breakfast together with your mother. And you’ll see me again tonight. So why have you come? I’m not upset with you, I swear I’m not, I just want to know why you’ve come.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. “Dad.” I muttered. “I’m gay.” </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent for a few moments as he scratched his eyebrows and stared at me. “Oh. So this is why you’ve come.”</p><p> </p><p>I could feel my hands shaking in fear. “Do you hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to take him by surprise as he countered with a confused, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>I started rambling, something that I was known to do when I was sad or confused or scared, or in this particular case all of the above. “I could understand if you hate me. Targaryens are perfect with blonde hair and blue eyes and they’re all straight. And I’m just the stupid adopted poof that likes boys.”</p><p> </p><p>My father slammed his hand against his desk. “Hey! Don’t you ever say that again!” I looked up at him in total shock: he had never raised his voice at me before. He took a few deep breaths and countered, “I’m sorry for raising my voice, but what you said just upset me. First of all Jon, I know you’re gay and I’ve known for a very long time now. Beyond that, everyone in the family knows. And guess what, Jon? We all love you.” He ran his hands through his hair and smiled at me. “I’ll tell you something: we hadn’t actually gone to Italy to adopt you, even if that’s what your mother’s told you all these years. We stumbled upon an orphanage and decided that we should donate it. Some lady gave us a tour and we saw you. All the other kids looked tired and sad, but you smiled up at us. It was the most endearing thing that either of us had seen in our entire lives. We went back to our hotels and talked it over and we decided that you were our son. We went back to the orphanage the very next day and started the process of adopting you. No, you may not have my blood and you made not exactly look just like me, but you are my son. You know as well as I do that blood doesn’t make a family, love does. I love you Jon. And between you and me, you are my favorite child. You mean the world to me. And it means the world to me that you would skip school to tell me you’re gay. It’s a little hurtful that you thought I would hate you, but it’s all the same at the end of the day.” He smiled at me and said, “Come and give your dad a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>I rose from my hair while choking back tears. I couldn’t allow him to see that I was a vampire too. He pulled me into a deep hug. He then released me and I then announced, “Dad, I have to go away for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked, sounding totally flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for a while. I’ll call you often, I promise. I’ll text you pictures of how I’m doing. But I can’t stay at home anymore. I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t.” I was looking down at my feet, trying to get it out in a somewhat coherent manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked. He sounded gobsmacked and heartbroken all at once. </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “I still can’t tell you that Dad. But I promise that I’ll visit you as much as I can. At least five or six times a year. And we can facetime and skype and do all that stuff in the meantime. I know it’s probably hard for you to understand and I get that, but this is just something that I have to do and I need for you to respect that.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me and asked, “Are you in some sort of trouble Jon? Are you running away from somebody? If something’s up, you know you can tell me. Just be honest with me and we can solve it together.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. I wish I could have told exactly what was going on and I wish that I could have told him why I had to leave. It wouldn’t have made any sense to him though and he just would have assumed that I was being dishonest with him. “I’m not in any trouble Dad, I swear I’m not.  If this was a situation that had an explanation, it would be so easy to just give it any easy fix. But this is very complicated and I need you to know that I’ll be okay. I don’t want you to worry about me. If you ever want to hear from me, then just give me a call or a text and I promise that I’ll answer you. And if anyone from the family needs to talk to me or to speak to me, I swear I’m only a call away. I just can’t be present the way I used to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded to me, being the understanding man that he had always been. “Will you need any money then?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No, I don’t need any money or anything. How about I call you in three days' time? And we can talk all about everything and anything? How does that sound to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great, Jon. I want you to be safe, wherever you’re going. And if you need anything, absolutely anything, then you know who to call. Now give your old man another hug.” I walked over to him as he hugged me again. I loved everyone in my family, but my father had always looked out for me. I had always known that I was his favorite. He patted me on the back. “Well then Jon, on your way. And I’ll talk to you in three days’ time.”</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the door and opened it. “Goodbye dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye son.” He countered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had made it back to the car without letting a single tear fall from my eyes. Once Robb and I got back to the car, I took my sunglasses off and handed them  back to Robb. He took his sunglasses off as well and neatly placed them into the glove compartment. He leaned over and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. “So, you came here to see your father, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded back at me and asked, “Did you come here to tell him goodbye?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>Robb gave me another soft kiss on the cheek. “Well that’s very brave of you, love. I don’t know if I would have been able to get through saying goodbye to my father and try to explain a situation that he couldn’t possibly understand.” Then Robb added, “I know it certainly does not mean much now because it doesn’t fix anything, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry that you’re a vampire now. But now that you are, we can try to make the most of it, yeah? There’s so much we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>I sniffled and sighed in anguish. I felt like crying but nothing came out of my eyes. “What can we do, Robb? Other than drinking people’s blood?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb smiled, “We can go to one of those vampire clubs that they have out in the West End. I haven’t been to one in years, but they are pretty fun. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>I piped up at the sound of that? A vampire club? That sounded pretty cool. “Sure.” I said to him. “Let’s go to the vampire club.” A smile found its way onto Robb’s face as he began to drive again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the club wasn’t particularly long, but Robb did take us to a bizarre location. “Um Robb, this is a clearly abandoned building. Maybe you just forgot the directions.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as he got out of the car. Annoyedly, I followed him out of the car. “I’m aware that it looks like an abandoned building.” He informed me. “But that’s just how they keep all the humans out. C’mon now. No human is stepping foot in here, which is exactly how they want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb knocked on the door in a bizarrely specific pattern and the door opened for him. I scoffed and followed him inside. I can’t really explain the inside of the club, only that it was a very magnified experience of any club that I had ever been to or had hoped to go to. </p><p> </p><p>Robb led me around the room, looking around at people and nodding to them. He sat me down at a table and told me, “I’ll be back. I’m going to get us some drinks. And if someone comes and talks to you, be nice. They won’t bite.” Robb laughed at his own joke, while walking away. I looked around for a few moments and then a strange man sat in the chair across from me. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him up and down, from his sad eyes to his hands and I blurted out, “You have seven fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and had a look at his own fingers again before remarking, “Yes. I do have seven fingers. And you have ten.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “My name is Jon. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “My name’s Reek. I had another name a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded to him, not quite sure what to do with the information he was offering. “So.” I asked, “What can I do for you Reek?”</p><p> </p><p>“My liege, Ramsay Bolton, has seen you and requested your presence in the VIP section.”</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed at that. I had never heard of something so ludicrous. ‘His liege’ sounded like something out of a Keira Knightly period film. I shook my head. “No thank you. You can tell you and your liege that I’m fine where I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Reek looked at me, his eyes growing sadder by the second. I almost felt sorry for him. Just almost. He looked into my eyes and asked, “How do you think the three other fingers parted with my hand? Do you think that one day they just decided to leave because they had hopes and dreams and thought it would be fun to go out into the world? No. They were removed. It would make my life so much easier if you would just follow me. On my most humble honour, I swear nothing will happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>I was truly hesitant, but I could easily see that the man was being honest. Besides, I wouldn’t want any more pain or anguish to fall upon him simply because I wanted to be stubborn and decided not to get up. “Fine. Take me to your ‘liege’.”</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and followed Reek. “I hope Robb finds me.” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Reek looked over his shoulder and remarked, “Robb was always very good at finding things. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” </p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “You know Robb?”</p><p> </p><p>Reek shrugged. “You could say that we’re old friends in a sense.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded as Reek walked me into the VIP section. He led me to the man that I assumed was his liege. A pale man with dark hair and sharp eyes gave me a smile. He motioned over at me. “Reek,” He said. “You’ve done well bringing him to me. You will be rewarded for that when we arrive home.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned to me and patted the seat next to him. “Have a seat, gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “I’m fine, thanks. Standing works perfectly well.” The man grunted and said, “Fine, have it your way.”</p><p> </p><p>I blew a strand of hair out of my face and asked, “Well is there something that I can help you with? Or did you just call me over to stare at me?”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed at that, his pearly white teeth showing. “Fine, I’ll introduce myself to you: I’ve recently bought this club because I’m fucking rich. I’m Ramsay fucking Bolton.”</p><p> </p><p>I stared at him. “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows, almost looking offended. “What? You’ve never heard my name mentioned before?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No, I haven’t. Should I have?”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay frowned. “Well I would have thought the fucker would have at least mentioned me to you. I know we’re not in a great place at the moment, but I must say, it does hurt my feelings a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. He was starting to get on my nerves. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at me and said, “I’m the reason that you’re a vampire. I’m your maker’s maker.”</p><p> </p><p>I took a step back in shock. “You are Robb’s maker?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “That I am.”</p><p> </p><p>I knew that I should not have asked, but I just couldn’t help myself. “Why aren’t you two in contact? It’s pretty painful for him to talk about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay shrugged. “It’s pretty painful for most people I’ve dealt with to talk about me. Robb’s just an ungrateful fucker though. After all I did for him, he just walked out on me. What kind of man does that? Then he refuses all my letters for hundreds of years, ignoring me and refusing me the attention and the love I deserve.” He shook his head then continued rambling. “If anyone else had dared to treat me the way he’s treated me, I would have made them regret the day they were born. But when it comes to Robb, he makes me feel all mushy in inside: it’s fucking disgusiting.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged at him. “Well that’s a nice story and all, but I’m still not sure what you want from me.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and got very close to me. “Well.” He said. “I would like Robb back. Robb is mine. And since you are Robb’s, I figure that you’re mine as well. I could just imagine having the two of you, I’d be good to the both of you, that I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>I had tolerated the man as best as I possibly could but my patience had run out. “I think we're done here. I’m extremely uninterested in everything you just mentioned.”</p><p> </p><p>I started to turn away as I heard Ramsay yell, “Just tell Robb that I’m here. That’s all you have to do.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked back to the table where I had been sitting originally to see Robb with a worried look plastered on his face. “Oh thank fuck you’re alright. I was worried some horny vampire had gotten you and taken you back their orgy.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “None of that. Just ran into some weird guys. One was named Reek and the other one was named Ramsay. He said he was your maker. Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s face went white and he stood up. “We’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t want to go just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s voice got very deep as he said, “As your maker, I command it.” With that, we both hurried out of the vampire club.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! I hope everyone's doing well and staying safe. I'm pretty holed up in my house since we're not really allowed outside anymore, but as long as it's helping then its fine. Stay safe and healthy everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flashback Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another flashback chapter, this details how Theon became a vampire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Flashback Chapter<br/>
(ROBB POV)</p><p>(The Hague, Burgundian Netherlands, circa 1468)</p><p> </p><p>*warning: this chapter contains some violence*</p><p> </p><p>I woke with a start to my casket being violently kicked. “What the hell?” I muttered to myself. I opened the casket to see Ramsay standing over me. “It’s about fucking time that you woke. We have to go to dinner at the Duke’s palace tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Thanks but no thanks. Your social climbing is your own task completely. Please remember that I never wanted any part of that nor will I ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay growled. He hated when I disobeyed him or gave him a hard time. He was extremely entitled and always expected to get his way without a fuss. “Get up Robb, you miserable brute! You won’t be inside the dinner, that’s my job. You’ll be my footman. You’ll drive my carriage to and from the Duke’s palace.”</p><p> </p><p>That made me roll my eyes even harder. “I am a Scottish knight! How dare you ask me to drive your carriage? I would rather dig my fangs into a heavy brick.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay sneered at me and his fangs protruded from his mouth, something that only happened when he was angry. “Robb! I’m going to give you 5 seconds to rise from your casket before I punish you. I am much stronger than you and we both know that I am not afraid.” I wasn’t afraid either and I didn’t move an inch. I looked up at Ramsay and he held my gaze for a few seconds before he muttered “Fuck it.” He snatched me by my collar and dragged me from my casket. “Get off me! Let go of me now!” I yelled in vain. He dragged me into the dining area, where there were servants gathered around us. He sat down in a chair and looked at me and instructed, “Do not move an inch. I would hate to have to make your punishment any worse than it will already be.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite my urge to disobey, I knew that it would only turn worse for me so I didn’t move. The servants clearly wanted to leave the room but they would not dare take a step that Ramsay did not tell them to make. “My lord, shall we leave?” The servant at the edge of the room asked. Ramsay looked up at him with a blank stare. “Leave?” He asked. “Why would you be allowed to leave?” He asked, a deep and harsh tone covering his words.</p><p> </p><p>Dirk knew that he had made a mistake and shriveled. “I’m sorry, my lord. It was a dumb and stupid question. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay squinted. “I asked you a question. Why would you be allowed to leave? I never ask for anything twice, so you had better answer me now before I get angry, and I promise you, you won’t like it when I’m angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk began to panic, looking around the room for help from the other servants, but received none. Not a single one would even dare look over in his direction. “You and your lover look as if you are just about to have an intimate moment and I think it is wrong for us to be here and witness it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay laughed, cruelly and hard. “Are you paid to think and ponder about what is right or wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk shrugged. “Well actually, my lord, I am not paid at all. I am here to fulfill my father’s debt to you. I don’t receive coin for my labors.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay frowned. “Your worthless peasant father owed me a debt. I preferred money as repayment, but instead he volunteered the services of his weakest son, the only son not strong enough to tend to the land or handsome enough to marry. That is payment. I am a very nice man, you know. If I were mean, I would have had your father jailed as a debtor, but in my kindness, I allow you to work off the debt that he accumulated. You should be grateful, but instead you question me and my actions. Is that the repayment that I deserve?”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk frantically shook his head. “No, my lord. A thousand apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay sighed nonchalantly. “What the hell am I supposed to do with an apology? I don’t care if you offer me a thousand apologies or a million apologies. Your actions were still out of turn and all out of turn actions must be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please my lord, don’t punish me!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I must.” Ramsay reminded him. “That is how I maintain order in my estate. Now shut it. I’ll have you tame Robb here first. I’ll decide what I want to do with you for your own punishment.” Dirk frowned but made no sounds, in a clear attempt to lessen any punishment that Ramsay might have given him. </p><p> </p><p>Ramsay turned his attention back to me. “You.” He said. “Climb across my lap. I haven’t got all night and I would hate to embarrass you in front of the servants.” Reluctantly, I climbed over Ramsay’s lap, knowing full well what to expect. Ramsay yanked down my pants, exposing my bare ass to the entire room. There were a few gasps, but no one spoke a word. Ramsay slowly worked his hand over my left cheek, then over to my right, grazing his hands over them, lovingly and gingerly. “I hate when you make me do this, Robb. You know that I love you more than anything else in this life, but I can’t tolerate disrespect or disobedience from you nor anyone else. Don’t make me do this again. That I beg of you. But just remember, this hurts me way more than it could ever hurt you.” Then, a single slap fell onto my left cheek, causing a sharp, but full stinging sensation. I bit my cheek to stop any yelps or screams that I might utter by accident that would give Ramsay some satisfaction in knowing that he had caused me pain. He then proceeded to give me a proper spanking, 10 spanks for each cheek. “What do you say now, Robb?” He wanted me to thank him, which was arguably the most humiliating part of the process. How could I thank him for causing me physical pain? Yet, I knew that refusing to thank him would result in even more spanks, which would only make him happy. So, I forced out a “thank you” even though it almost killed me in the process. </p><p> </p><p>Since I assumed my embarrassment and humiliation had ended, I attempted to remove myself from his lap, but he held me in place. “Did I say you could move yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” I responded.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ramsay repeated. He softly laid his hands on my buttcheeks again, glazing over them from the left cheek to the right cheek. “You have such a beautiful butt, Robb. It’s round and firm. I still remember what it looked like the first time I saw it. And now, after so many years, it is still as gorgeous as it was then.”</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed. “Did you expect anything different? You made it so it would never change.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re welcome for that.” He responded curtly. He licked his fingers and then pushed his middle finger into my hole. I moaned. “Your whole is so tight too. It’s such a good hole, definitely the best I have ever had the pleasure to touch and feel and be inside of.” I felt so indecent. There I was with my pants at my knees, my bum out for everyone to lay eyes on, and Ramsay’s long finger deep inside and I was enjoying it. “Ramsay, not here. Not with them watching.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay scoffed. “Why the fuck shouldn’t they watch? I’m so hard for you, love. I’m going to tear your sweet ass apart and every single one of these fucks will watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could protest, I found myself being slammed into the table. He laid me down on my back, which was one of his more favored positions. He pulled his own pants down, exposing his pale and hard cock. He pushed his entire length inside me, hard and fast. Wasting no time, he thrust in and out of me hard and fast, making me feel every part of his cock. I was mad at myself, I was letting him take me in a room full of servants after he had just humiliated me and punished me in front of all of them. Despite that, the sex was good.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes, Robb. Who’s the best?” Ramsay asked, always hungry for affirmations.</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” I responded in truth. “You are the best!”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay grunted and began to thrust into me even harder. Then, a perverse smile fell over his face. He looked and asked, “Jakob! Are you seeing this? Are you seeing me fuck what is mine? Robb belongs to me and me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at Jakob who was standing at the wall with eyes closed shut. Jakob was a house servant, he ran my baths and laid out my clothing for me. Ramsay continued to taunt him, “Come here, Jakob. And don’t think I don’t see the bulge in your breeches you dirty pig. I know what you want.” Jakob made his way over to Ramsay and me. Ramsay continued to thrust inside me the entire time. Ramsay gave Jakob a fake smile and told him, “I’ve read all your filthy letters to your sister in the village. I know that you want Robb. I know that it must kill you to watch me fuck him, to know that you’ll never get to do the same. But I am a kind man and so I will let you watch me as I fuck him.”</p><p> </p><p>I made eye contact with Jakob as Ramsay fucked me. He looked sad and pained. Jakob had always been so nice to me, I should have seen that he wanted me. Ramsay motioned for Jakob to come even closer to him and Jakob obediently did. Ramsay smiled and tore open Jakob’s throat, spewing blood everywhere. Servants screamed and shouted. While I was truly shocked and disgusted by the violent display, I gladly drank the blood that landed near me. Ramsay then grabbed onto my thighs roughly and continued to fuck me even harder. “I’m going to fucking come deep inside you.” Then, he dumped his entire load inside me. He pulled out and then grabbed Jakob’s lifeless body and drank some of the endless flow of spewing blood straight from the source. Then he threw the body down onto the floor. “This is what happens to the people who try to take what is mine! If you plot and think about ways to take from me, you will die at my hands. And if you think to tell anyone about what has happened here tonight, I will kill you, I will kill your friends, I will kill anyone that you ever spoke to!” </p><p> </p><p>Ramsay pulled up his pants. “Erik! Write a letter to the Duke and tell him that I will not be able to attend his dinner due to domestic disobedience that I was forced to put down. Be sure to let him know that I am most eager to meet with him.” Erik nodded. “Yes, my lord.” Ramsay sighed and then yelled, “Everyone! Get the fuck out!” The servants started scrambling and he then cruelly muttered, “Not you, Dirk. You stay.”</p><p> </p><p>I decided to pull my own pants up as well. Ramsay kissed me hard and deep. “I still have one most task for you, though. You will take Dirk to his father’s house tonight and you will demand that we be given a different son, because this one is insolent and disobedient.”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could respond, Dirk fell onto his knees. “Please don’t send me back there! My father will beat me if I return home before the debt is paid!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have thought about that before you disrespected me! You should have thought about that before you wagged your tongue.” Ramsay paused. “How old are you, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 19.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay shook his head. “That’s far too old to let your father beat you. Either decide to be a man, or be a little bitch for the rest of your life. Robb, take him from my sight, I never wish to see his face again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” I muttered. I walked over to Dirk, who had actually begun to cry, and grabbed him. “Come on now. You should be glad you’re going home. I would do anything to see my parents again.” He muttered something that I didn’t quite catch. I had only learned Dutch a few years back and Ramsay was much better at it than I was. I strong armed him out of the estate and then onto the streets. “Where do you live?” I asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just over the waters, on the other side of the dijk.” He was muttering, clearly scared and afraid of what would happen when he got home. I walked beside him the entire way to his house. After a few more minutes of walking, he planted himself in front of a small house. “This is it.” He quietly said. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed him by his arms and looked deep into his eyes and threatened him. “If you tell anyone what you saw tonight, you’ll spend your life being violated and in extreme and inhuman pain and that’s a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk rolled his eyes at me. “Fuck off. What would I possibly gain with telling about what happened tonight? Lord Ramsay would simply say I’m a liar and then I’d be executed for besmirching the name of a lord. And as for spending my life in inhuman pain, that is what will happen to me as soon as you leave here tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>I knew Dirk was telling the truth: his father had a reputation for violence and a certain cruel streak as well. “Let’s get it over with, shall we?” I walked to the door, despite Dirk not moving his feet. I knocked on the door and a tall man answered it: Dirk’s father. He had a frown when he answered the door, but it quickly faded into a smile when he saw me. “You are my lord’s squire.” He looked behind me and saw his son. “And you’ve returned my son to me. Does that mean that the debt is paid? Is my son free to return home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” I stated firmly. “Dirk is being returned home because he was insolent, rude, and invasive and Lord Ramsay decided that he would no longer be suitable to remain at his estate. Lord Ramsay demands that another son be offered up in his place.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s face quickly became a frown. “What? Please, tell your lord that I cannot spare a different son. One has died of fever and another has gone to Amsterdam to find work. I only have one son left here and he’s the best that I’ll ever get. Please tell Lord Ramsay not to take him. If he needs to beat Dirk into submission, then be that as it may.”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk’s father was quite the cruel man, especially to merely offer his son to be beaten. “No. Either you send your son to pay the debt or Lord Ramsay will have you jailed as a debtor. Or worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He swore. “Fine. Just give me a minute to go find my other son. He’ll be around here somewhere.” He turned from the door and entered the house. Dirk, who still hadn’t moved, was literally cowering from fear. I walked back over to Dirk and decided that I would do something nice for the first time in a while. “Your dad is an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” He retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can get yourself to Hoorn, go to a man by the name of Johannes. He’s a shipbuilder and he is a gigantic man. Go to the ports of Hoorn and he’ll be there. Tell him that Robb of Scotland sent you. He will give you work and lodgings and food.”</p><p> </p><p>Dirk’s face was overcome with happiness. “Thank you! Thank you!” I rolled my eyes. “Just go on now. It’s about a day’s walk, so go on and be safe.” Dirk took off running down the street. By the time his father had come to the door, Dirk was out of sight. “Where’s Dirk?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged. “He went around the back. He said he wanted to get a head start on the work.”</p><p> </p><p>His father grunted. “Huh. That’s surprising.” A sandy haired figure came from behind him and his father pushed him onto the ground. “This is my son. His name is Theon. He will pay off the rest of my debt.” The man closed the door behind him. Though he was plastered on the ground, he seemed somewhat muscular and firm. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan on getting up or will you spend the rest of your life on the ground?”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up slowly, dusting the dirt off him on his way up. “Who the fuck are you?” He crudely asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Robb.” I turned around and began walking towards the estate, with Theon running back after me. “Is your master an evil sadistic asshole? That’s what everyone in the town says about him. They say he’s an evil murderous asshole. They say he’s the Devil’s handmaid.”</p><p> </p><p>Some of what Theon had said was decently funny and it was all true, but I made damn sure not to laugh, in case he got the idea that making jokes of that manner would be tolerated at the estate, which they clearly wouldn’t be. “Shut the hell up.” I ordered him. “You keep making jokes like that, you’ll end up in some bad situations. Take my advice and keep opinions like that too yourself. It will only cause you pain and sadness.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon scoffed. “You’re quite the bootlicker, aren’t you? You’re far too sexy to be such a fucking bootlicker. Hey, why don’t we both just run away? Let’s go to Paris. I’m pretty great company, I’ll have you know. Every single girl or lad that I have been with has been left satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. There was nothing less appealing than going off to Paris with a human by the name of Theon. At the very least, it wouldn’t have been such an indecent proposal if he had some money or some land, but to make such a proposal with nothing in your pocket? Madness. “Thanks but no thanks. And never make me another off like that again. People have been killed for much less.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon laughed at that, thinking that I was joking with him. “Ah, I see then. You like to play hard to get. Don’t worry, I’ll break down your walls eventually.” He then proceeded to laugh at what he just said. “So, are you a soldier or something? Is that why you’re Lord Ramsay’s squire?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. I had been a soldier, at one period of time. It was a dangerously long time ago, though. “Yes, I’m a soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon smirked. “Oh really? Have you killed anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded again. I had killed people. In fact, I was personally responsible for hundreds of deaths and Ramsay was definitely in the hundreds of thousands. “Yes, I’ve killed people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah, what’s it like?”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Why do you want to know? Are you planning on killing some people?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Might have to kill Lord Ramsay if he is as big of an asshole as people say he is. No one orders me around. No one.”</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed at that. “Didn’t your own father just throw you onto the ground? Did you make a squeak about that? No, you didn’t. You laid on the ground and took it, so please, I beg of you, shut the fuck up. You’re not impressive nor are you someone that I would ever find myself interested in. We’ve almost arrived at Lord Ramsay’s estate and if he were to hear you speaking in the manner that you have been, you would be in a world of trouble. Shut your mouth and maybe, just maybe, you’ll come out of this alive. Doubtful, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon frowned. “Well fuck. You didn’t have to be so rude about it. I’m sorry you feel that way though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” I retorted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We arrived back at the estate not too long after. I escorted Theon into the main hall, where Ramsay was waiting for us. “You’ve done well, Robb. I forgive you for your insolence earlier today. Just be sure that it never happens again. Am I understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?” Ramsay pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand not to behave like that any more.” I answered back, just a bit embarrassed. Theon began to snicker and laugh a bit, thinking what he had seen was funny. Ramsay raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased with Theon’s raucous laughter. “What the fuck is funny?” Ramsay asked. Theon’s laughter stopped almost immediately and he adopted a totally new demeanor. “Nothing is funny, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay grunted. “Oh wow. Well then tell me something: if nothing is funny, then why the hell were you just laughing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, my lord. It’s a sickness.” He responded. That actually made Ramsay laugh. And it wasn’t one of his awkward or sinister laughs, it was a genuine laugh. “What do you know then? What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Theon, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay nodded. “Well then, Theon, you will obey me in everything and you will have no problems. When I am out, you will obey Robb here as if here were your master. If I come to find out that you have disrespected me or Robb in any way, shape, or form the consequences will prove to be severe. Do you understand that?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon nodded. Ramsay nodded in return. “Fine then. I usually don’t do this, but tonight I find myself feeling somewhat generous. You may ask me a single question and I will give you the answer that I see fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon sprouted a smile at that. “I do have one question that came to mind on the way here: is Robb here your lover? I propositioned him twice and twice he refused my advances, so does he belong to you or is he just playing an annoying game of hard to get?”</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip in fear of what I knew was to come, I looked over at Ramsay, who was red with anger. “What did you just say? You propositioned Robb twice?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon nodded. “Yes...that’s what I said, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay flew into a fit of rage. I had never seen him move so fast: one minute he was one the other side of the room and the next, he was on top of Theon, attacking him and bloodying him up. Blood hit the floor time after time after time and my first instinct was to drink it, but after I saw Ramsay pull three fingers from Theon’s body, I ran over to try to Ramsay. Theon had annoyed me to no end, but he didn’t deserve to be dismembered because of a stupid comment that he made. “Ramsay stop!” Somehow, I managed to pull Ramsay from atop of Theon. His entire body was bloodied, he had some missing fingers, and both of his were shut. “Fuck.” I muttered to myself. I didn’t know what to do, but I knew that it was a sad way to die. Of course, I had killed before, but I had never physically maimed a person first and I felt that it was wrong to do that. So, I decided to give him life. I bit down on his neck, attempting to turn him. It felt different and weird and then suddenly, I was pulled off Theon.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know what you’re doing. You’re trying to turn him, but you’re biting the wrong side of the neck.” Then, Ramsay went down onto the neck and Theon left out a great scream. That went on for several minutes as I watched in horror. I wondered if that was what I had looked like when Ramsay had turned me, well over 100 years ago. When Ramsay was finished, he stepped away from Theon’s body and walked over to me. “He will be our servant from now on. It’s much easier that way. Good, obedient servants die every several years, but he will live forever, serving us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. JON POV (CONT’D)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon realizes things are much more complicated in the vampire world than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON POV (CONT’D)</p><p> </p><p>I walked back to the table where I had been sitting originally to see Robb with a worried look plastered on his face. “Oh thank fuck you’re alright. I was worried some horny vampire had gotten you and taken you back their orgy.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “None of that. Just ran into some weird guys. One was named Reek and the other one was named Ramsay. He said he was your maker. Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s face went white and he stood up. “We’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t want to go just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s voice got very deep as he said, “As your maker, I command it.” With that, we both hurried out of the vampire club.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being ridiculous, Robb. I honestly don’t know what your problem is. And for all the things you’ve said about that man, he isn’t all that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb threw me into the passenger seat, then climbed into the driver’s seat and took off, speeding through the City of London. “Look Jon, I’m doing this for your own good.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Oh is that so? Would that be similar to how you turned me into a vampire? Was that also for my own good?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb sighed. “I'm just trying to do what’s best and honestly, you’re not making it any easier. You don’t know Ramsay nor do you truly know what he’s capable of. You spoke to him for a couple minutes, I’ve been dealing with him for 700 years! I mean, fuck, Jon. Sometimes you’ll just have to trust me about vampire things until you learn yourself. This is one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Robb, scanned his demeanor and decided not question him further. I sighed and looked out of the window to see the London streets that I had walked down before. I realized that I’d never be able to walk along the streets and view humans as equals. I would now always look at them and think of them as dinner. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and nodded. “Fine.” But then I grew more curious. “But tell me this: why was Reek so frail? Aren’t vampires supposed to be strong and fit and shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I answer this question, can we put the matter to bed?” Robb asked. I nodded, knowing that I was lying to him. There was much, much more that I wanted to know about Reek and Ramsay and Robb’s past with them. “Reek isn’t his name, but I won’t tell you his real name. Not now at least. Our paths crossed 600 years ago. Ramsay and I lived in Holland and his brother, whose name I can’t remember now, worked for us. I can’t recall what his brother did exactly, but Ramsay ordered that I return him to his family and take another brother in his stead. Reek is the brother. Reek was made a vampire so he could be an eternal servant. He had spent centuries paying servants and watching them die, and Reek became his slave.”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “And you allowed this?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb frowned. “It was a different time then. People saw things differently. I wasn’t the same man that I am today, understand? You wouldn’t have liked me very much in those days.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t say anything because I knew that was probably true. I would never allow Robb to turn a human, change his name, then make him a slave. Reek was so subservient too, tired and beaten down too. Robb allowed it to happen, whether or not it was ‘another time’ he was still complicit in the violation of an innocent. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re home.” Robb pulled into the garage and got out of the car. I slowly followed after him, walking into the house. “No more of being awake during the day, understand? It’s not natural.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa!” He called. “Arya! We’re back.” I bit my lip. I was less than interested to see the two girls who were responsible for my kidnap and inadvertently responsible for my death. And rebirth, if that makes sense. I knew that I would have to at least be cordial to them, especially if I was going to be with Robb. It wouldn’t be possible for me to go on hating them for eternity all the while living with them. </p><p> </p><p>Robb squinted. He turned and looked at me. “Shh,” he whispered. “Something isn’t right. The two of them always respond when I return. Now all of a sudden they are completely and totally silent? Something’s wrong. You just stay behind me and don’t say anything.” He turned around and continued walking further into the house, with me at his back.</p><p> </p><p>If I’m being completely honest, I didn’t give a damn whether Sansa or Arya were okay or not. The reasons for this being relatively obvious, I’d say. Beyond that, I was fairly tired despite it being the middle of the day and I would have liked to go straight to sleep. However, it was becoming more and more obvious that was not going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp creaking noise came from the other side of the house and that made Robb stop in his tracks completely. He took a sniff of the air then he took a deep breath. “A human is present.” He whispered to me. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” I asked. “Sansa and Arya are probably just feeding. Not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s neck snapped and he looked at me with contempt. “It is a big deal, Jon. Number one being that we don’t usually bring humans back here. Number two, I don’t smell a drop of human blood. The air is completely absent of it.” He took another deep smell and sighed. “Completely absent. There are humans that could be dangerous to us, Jon. Not every human is a helpless creature and not all humans are ignorant to the existence of vampires. There are a fair amount of humans that actively seek our complete destruction and annihilation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vampire hunters.” I muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Robb nodded. “Yes, vampire hunters.”</p><p> </p><p>Another creak came from the other side of the house. Robb muttered something unintelligible and continued walking towards the noise. I bit my lip. A vampire hunter? Had I become undead only to be killed a day later? Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop where you are leeches! Or I’ll kill the both of them!” A familiar voice yelled. I couldn’t see the woman screamed but I could see both Arya and Sansa, chained and bound in silver and tightly held together. I’ll admit the sight did please me.</p><p> </p><p>Robb growled. “Get the fuck out of my house, you bitch! Or I’ll kill you with my bare hands! I swear I will!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have in your keeping someone that doesn’t belong to you. If you return him to me, then I will allow you to live. If not, then everyone one of you bloodsuckers will die.”</p><p> </p><p>I tilted my head to the side in order to get a look at the vampire hunter, only to see that a familiar face matched the familiar voice. “Aunt Dany?” I asked disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Robb looked at me in disgust. “This is your aunt?!” Dany came running towards me and pushed Robb out of her way. She enveloped me in her arms, tears falling down her face. “Oh thank God. I thought that they might have already killed you. When Rhaegar told me you had come to his office and said you’d never return, I thought that was the end of you. But….” Her voice trailed off and she looked me in the eyes. “Oh no.” She muttered in complete shock and dismay. “What have they done to you? They’ve made you like them? Undead?”</p><p> </p><p>I took a step back and her arms fell from my body. “Nothing has been done to me that I did not wish for. I’m not a victim.” She didn’t respond, so I continued. “You had no right to come here. That was wrong of you. You had no right to come here and tie those two up, that was also wrong. I don’t know what you came here to do, but do feel free to go home now and never come back again. You’re not welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head profusely. “Jon! They’ve brainwashed you! They’ve brainwashed you into believing their depravity is a way to live. Let me take you home. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take me home and do what exactly?” Robb asked, his voice deep and dominant, dripping with disgust. Dany ignored him and rested her hands on my cheeks, looking deep into my eyes. “Please Jon. I can’t fix you, nor change you, but I can make it better. I can stop you from becoming a killer, a murderer, a-” Her voice was cut off by Robb snatching her from the back and sinking his lips into her, not having a care in the world. I was in shock for a few moments, but then I went to stop him. “Get off her Robb! Let her go!”</p><p> </p><p>I hit a few times and he finally let her go. She fell to the ground with a thump. I smacked him. “What the hell did you do that for? You’ve only proven her right.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb wiped some of the blood from his lips and shrugged. “I don’t know what she would have done next. She’s a dangerous woman and she was distracted. I took the opportunity to stop her. I wasn’t going to allow her to kill me or any of us. Don’t be daft, Jon. I’ll have to glamour her now. Make her forget any of this even happened.” He dropped onto his knees and looked her in the eye, “None of this happened. The scar on your neck is from a dog. You’re not a vampire hunter, nor do you even know that vampires exist. Jon’s eyes have always been this color and there is nothing abnormal about it. You had too much to drink because you’re an alcoholic. Today is the day that you wake up and see therapy, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Replied a dazed Dany. Robb stood and looked at me. “I need you to take her to the nearest bus stop. Leave her there. Will you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed reluctantly. I didn’t want to take my aunt to a bus stop and leave her to the wolves, but I knew that this was the life that I had chosen. I had to be faithful and loyal to Robb and this was my own decision, no one else’s. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head. “Yes.” I grabbed my aunt and threw her over my shoulder. She felt no heavier than a bag of feathers. “We’ll have to have a talk when you return, Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head as I walked away from him. I left out of the front door of the house and walked as swiftly as I could, trying to draw as little attention as humanly possible. Well, inhumanly possible. </p><p> </p><p>There was a bus stop not too very far from from the house and I laid my dear aunt there. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised myself that I would go back out later on while Robb was asleep to make sure she made it home safely. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, dear boy.” a man’s voice called. “Doing Robb’s dirty work?” He tsked at me, “I’d never make you do that.” I turned around and there was Ramsay in a Gucci suit, smiling away at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty.” He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>I turned and walked away. I didn’t have time to get caught up in more bullshit, especially not with Ramsay.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that, sweet boy.” He called after me. “Turn around and talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>I continued to walk away, then I felt myself being grabbed. I looked up and saw that Reek had me in his arms. “Let me go!” I yelled to no avail. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to me. “I’m so very sorry.” I was thrown into the back of a limousine, blindfolded, handcuffed, and gagged. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone :)</p><p>How are you all doing? Isn't it crazy how time flies? I can't believe the last time I updated was in April. Things have been sort of hectic for me these past months so you'll have to forgive me. I probably won't be doing back to back updates like I did when I started, but I can promise that I'll update at least once a month from now one. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I'll see you all next chapter.</p><p>Peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. JON POV (continued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon is taken from his life with Robb against his will and brought to an unknown world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JON POV (CONT’D)</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there, dear boy.” a man’s voice called. “Doing Robb’s dirty work for him?” He tsked at me, “I’d never make you do that.” I turned around and there was Ramsay in a Gucci suit, smiling away at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I turned and walked away. I didn’t have time to get caught up in more bullshit, especially not with Ramsay.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that, sweet boy.” He called after me. “Turn around and talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>I continued to walk away, then I felt myself being grabbed. I looked up and saw that Reek had me in his arms. “Let me go!” I yelled to no avail. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to me. “I’m so very sorry.” I was thrown into the back of a limousine, blindfolded, handcuffed, and gagged.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I awoke in a very comfortable casket. It was very nicely made, the furnishing was beautiful and it reminded me of Tudor styles that I had seen in films and museums. </p><p> </p><p>It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts and remember how I had even come to be in the casket. Dany had come to the house and tied up Sansa and Arya in an attempt to “save” me. Robb bit her and attacked her. Then he glamoured her. He told me to take her to the nearest bus stop and I mindlessly complied. Ramsay and Reek found me and took me. </p><p> </p><p>My memory was worryingly blurry and I couldn’t remember anything that happened after they abducted me. From what I could gather, Ramsay was Robb’s maker and he clearly wanted to use me as some sort of bargaining chip between the two of them. As for Reek….I didn’t know. He didn’t seem to have any sense of self or any real or substantial agency. He did whatever Ramsay told him to, no better than a slave. I wondered if Ramsay intended the same fate for me. </p><p> </p><p>I racked my brain with ideas of escape and return to Robb. Would I be kept in this casket forever? I couldn’t open it myself. I had no idea where I was, didn’t even know if I was in London anymore. My best plan was to attack the person who would come open my casket and then run. It wasn’t a good plan but it was the only one I had available.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until I heard footsteps coming towards me. The shoes were light and pitter patter against the floor was soft. I heard a deep groan and a door opened. It was a manly groan, it was a man. I felt my fangs push into my mouth, revealing themselves and effectively preparing me for battle. The once soft pitter patter against the floor became even harder and I knew the man was coming towards me. I heard his hand touch the top of my casket and I prepared myself to attack. I had never felt such a fierce rush of adrenaline through my veins and it was a feeling like no other. The man slowly opened the casket door and then I pounced on him. </p><p> </p><p>I tackled him to the ground. I could tell he was a human, which made it even easier. I had to make a snap decision on whether to bite him or not. If I bit him I might kill him but if I didn’t he could scream and bring attention to me. Unwanted attention. </p><p> </p><p>My teeth sunk into his neck and I covered his mouth to silence the scream. His blood was nothing special, plain and dull and despite the shameful enjoyment I received from how powerful I felt, I removed my teeth from his neck and began to run.</p><p> </p><p>I ran out of the room and only found myself running around a dark corridor, so dark that I couldn’t see at all. I don’t know how long I ran for. I don’t know if it was ten seconds or ten minutes or ten hours, there was a bizarre feeling of timelessness. A truly scary feeling. My feet were tiring and no matter how far I ran, the scenery did not change. The darkness only continued and the corridor never ended. </p><p> </p><p>I heard a deep, maniacal laugh and *bam!* I ran into a thick wall and fell backwards onto the floor. Then, a door opened and a ray of light beamed onto my face, with the figure of man to accompany it. I looked up, only to see Ramsay with a sinister smile on his face. He chuckled for a few seconds and shook his head. “You could have killed Vincent.” He mentioned to me. “Luckily for you we’re having him stitched up now so he doesn't bleed out from your bite. So you’re not officially a killer, not yet at least. But clearly you do have a general disregard for others lives when it is convenient for you, which I applaud.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay moved quickly, grabbed me and carried me like a bride. “I must say that your lack of regard for others is a sexy trait. You’ve got the makings to be a quite vicious vampire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go home.” I muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He returned softly. “How would you like to bathe? That would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>The house was built in Roman style, statues of Roman and Greek gods and goddesses and adorned the background. High collumnades accompanied as well. There was a warmer feel to the room, almost Mediterranean. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” I asked him. Ramsay looked down into my eyes and replied, “Nothing is free in life, you know that boy? If I answer a question for you, then you must do the same for me.”</p><p> </p><p>His arms were wrapped tightly around me as he carried me through the vast villa. In all honesty, I didn’t want to answer any of his questions as I knew that would only be playing further into his hands. However, I knew that the only way that I would be able to survive is by being obedient to him, which sickened me. </p><p> </p><p>“We have arrived.” He noted. I looked down at the Roman spa beneath me but instead of water there was blood. Ramsay placed me on a nearby chair and proceeded to strip down completely. He revealed all of himself to me. It turned me on and made me uncomfortable all at the same time. He dived headfirst into his bath of blood, swimming in decadence as if there was nothing wrong in the world. I sighed at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to the surface, his body covered in blood. “So what do you say Jon? A question for a question?”</p><p> </p><p>I meekly nodded and a smile ripped across his face. “To answer your first question, we are in my estate in Bath.” ‘Bath’ I mentally repeated. Not far from London, not far at all. Merely just across the way. Too far for me to make an easy escape though. </p><p> </p><p>“My turn now.” He enforced. “How did you find Robb?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders. “I didn’t. Robb found me.” Ramsay raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? How did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “It's a question for a question so now it's your turn to answer a question from me.” I reminded him. “Is Reek your slave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he my slave? No he is not my slave. Slave is too harsh a word, henchman is closer to reality.” He paused. “Now answer my question, how did Robb find you?”</p><p> </p><p>Actually, I didn’t even really know myself. “I don’t know. I found him spying on me one night. He was in my bedroom and watching me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay erupted in annoying, raucous laughter. “Robb’s a stalker now? He’s stalking pretty posh boys and making them his playthings? Wow!”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t like Ramsey’s laughter and it made me uncomfortable and uneasy. I bit my lip. “Who is your maker, Ramsay?”</p><p> </p><p>That question silenced him completely. He swam through the blood and came even closer to me. “He was a very important man and you’d know his name if I said. He lives throughout the history books and many films have been made about him, none of them completely accurate though. He lives in Alexandria in Egypt with his most beloved now. I don’t see him much now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me his name.” I demanded of him, curious beyond measure. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” He calmly responded. “If you prove yourself to be loyal to me then I will have no secrets from you. You have not proved that yet so you don’t get the privileges of knowing such things. Perhaps you will sometime. Perhaps not.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay looked up at me and smiled, “Come. Take off your clothes and join me in the bath. I promise I won’t rape you.”</p><p> </p><p>I was taken aback by his flippant mention of rape so I declined his offer. “No thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramsay rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t asking. Take off your clothes and join me or I will have them removed and you will be thrown into this pool. The choice is yours and yours alone.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Motherfucker’ I thought to myself as I slowly stripped down. I removed my clothes as slowly as possible as I thought that would annoy him but he only seemed to enjoy it. Once I was naked, I slowly slid into the pool. I’ll admit, it was an unmatched feeling. There was something so pure about being surrounded by blood and it felt good in a way that I cannot describe.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” I meekly responded. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s something about you Jon.” He muttered, mostly to himself. “I could fuck you right now but it wouldn’t be what I need. I need your submission. Submit to me, truly and fully and you’ll have whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never submit to you, Ramsay.” </p><p> </p><p>Ramsay looked up at me and I knew then that I had just told a lie. I wouldn’t be able to maintain my sovereignty for much longer and I was honestly embarrassed with myself. He knew it too. It was sadly only a matter of time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you will.” He said, softly and almost like a chide. “You will eventually submit to be in full and when you do it, you will have the rewards of an eternal life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 2021 everyone! I hope the start of the new year is going well for you :). I know that I promised that I would write more and I'm working on that, I've had such a hectic last few months. I finished school and I've moved to Japan. Now that I'm settled in here I promise that I will try to do an update every week maybe? I'll also be working on updating my other works as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>